Jedi Knights
by Telpetari
Summary: Darth Sidious gives Order 66 to kill all Jedi Generals and Commanders and sends Darth Vader to eliminate every Jedi in the Temple. But the Younglings Zatt, Petro, Gungi, Byph, Ganodi and Katooni manage to escape. Which fate intended the Force for them?
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own any of this characters!

 **Shyriiwook**

 _Ithorese_

Because the younglings didn´t have a surname, I decided to give them one (except Gungi).

· Byph Tiglas

· Ganodi Ranos

· Katooni Dellia

· Petro Hastywind

· Zatt Kostus

It was an exciting day for the younglings. First they´ve got their crystals, then Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan-Guide they´ve had, had been got captured by some freaky pirates, so they had no choice but to rescue her and in the end they met the General Obi- Wan Kenobi. _The_ Obi- Wan Kenobi. Zatt, Katooni, Ganodi, Gungi, Petro and Byph were really impressed by the big ship of Master Obi- Wan´s fleet. The five younglings were sitting together in a quarter the General gave them.

"This day was the best in my live!" Petro yelled. "Maybe I can ask Obi- Wan if he´s in a mood for a little fight. I´ll invite many Clones so they will see their General fall." "Calm down, Petro. Master Kenobi is far too strong for you. He´s a Jedi Master, you understand? A _Master._ And we´re just younglings." Zatt said. The young Nautolan was focused to a datapad. "Oh come on, Zatt. Can´t you just be less serious?" Petro asked. "And by the Force, you´re always looking at this datapad. There are more important things out there." Zatt looked up into the human´s face. "I _do_ know. But this is very interesting. All the electronic on this ship! I would really love to know how this functions."

"Do the boys always have to argue with each other?" Ganodi asked annoyed. "Let´s hope no. But apart from that, I think they´re quite okay." Katooni answered. Suddenly the six younglings heard a knock on the door. A clone came in. "Younglings, I shall tell you that the General wants to see you in the command section. He thinks that this would be a perfect chance for you to learn more about spaceships and so." The Clone turned around. "Will you come?" "Of course!" Zatt was amazed. Petro too. They would meet General Obi- Wan again.

"How are you, Ahsoka? I hope the pirates did nothing bad to you." Obi- Wan asked the togrutan Padawan. "I´m fine, Master Obi- Wan. As are the younglings. But it could have been better." Obi- Wan laughed. The Padawan was defiantly right. All of a sudden he sensed six strong beings in the force. The Jedi looked up when the younglings and Captain Cody entered the room. "Welcome, younglings." "Hello, Master Kenobi." they answered. "Hello Ahsoka." The young Togruta nodded friendly. "It´s good to see you again, younglings." The whole time they spend in the hyperspace, Obi- Wan explained how the ship functioned and how he did in the war. He noticed amused that one of the Padawans wanted to challenge him. "So," he asked, "who is it who wants to fight me?" The human youngling stepped forward. As Obi- Wan remembered, his name was Petro. "That´ll be fun. I really would enjoy to watch." Ahsoka smiled. Obi- Wan laughed. "We will not fight. It wouldn´t be fair." The Master turned to Petro. "Remember, little one, arrogance and superciliousness isn´t the Jedi way. You must first learn how to hold a sword and then you may fight against another youngling or a Padawan. But you will not make it long against a Sith- Lord, a Jedi Knight or Master or someone like General Grievous." "Yes, Master Kenobi." "Very well. Now get yourself ready, all of you, we will get every time to Coruscant." "Let´s go to the Bridge." Ahsoka said. "We will have a better outlook up there."

Some days later, the younglings had lightsaber training with Tera Sinube, one of the oldest Jedis in the Temple. They were focused and concentrated. But suddenly they heard fighting noises. The Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, known as the Chosen One and an unfamiliar female Jedi were fighting against each other. The unknown Jedi hold two red lightsabers. The girl hit Anakin and he fell of the roof to the bottom. "Watch out!" Petro yelled. Tera lightened his saber. It had a white blade. Frightened the younglings watched how the two fought. Eventually, Anakin defeated the female. "Who was that?" Ganodi asked with terror. "That, little one, was Bariss Offee. I´m afraid she´d fallen to the Dark Side of the Force." Tera answered.

Some months later, the six younglings were together in a room. All were quiet and filled with terror. They sensed darkness and death. Someone attacked the Jedi- Temple. The six heard a loud noise on the door, and then it got open. All of them lightened their sabers. "It´s okay. I am Knight Paiji Dela. I will get you out of here." A female Vurk stood in front of them and uphold her blue lightsaber. "Tell me your names." she ordered. "I am Petro. These are Zatt, Katooni, Ganodi, Gungi and Byph. Master… we are afraid." The vurkan Jedi smiled sad. "I do understand your feelings, but as a Jedi you should not allow your fear grow strong. But now come, we _must_ hurry."

The seven Jedis ran as fast as they could. Many parts of the Temple were destroyed. "Knight Paiji Dela," Ganodi asked, "what happened?" "I will tell you when we´re save, I promise." Paiji said. Quickly they got to a Jed Starship. The Vurk started the engines and set course to Alderaan. "I hope Senator Organa will help us." She murmured. After she made sure that they were not followed, Paiji Dela got to the younglings. The two females were crying and the Wookiee Gungi whimpered. Paiji sighed. This would be a hard flight. "What h- happened?" Katooni sobbed and mopped her face. Six pair of eyes looked at the Jedi Knight. Paiji sighed again. "I am sure that all of you know who Anakin is, isn´t it?" Byph nodded. "Well, it appears that the Chosen One became a Sith Lord. He attacked the Jedi Temple and killed anyone getting in his way." " **What?! Shouldn't he be the one to kill the Sith?** " Gungi roared. "You´re right, Gungi." Zatt said. "Shouldn´t Anakin kill the Sith?" he asked then the Jedi Knight. "Yes, he should. But it appears that he decided otherwise. I… I am sure that Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar are dead. Surely there are many more. Anakin… he even killed the younglings." The two girls cried more and Paiji cursed herself. Why did she say that? These were only children. "W- what will happen to us?" Petro asked. "I will train you. And we must try anything to make contact with any surviving Jedi. Maybe Senator Organa will be able to tell us more. But until we get to Alderaan, the six of you should try to get some rest. All of you have your lightsabers with you, haven´t you?" "Yes, we have Master." Zatt answered. "Good. I am in the cockpit, if you need me."

"Who is there?" "Here is Jedi Knight Paiji Dela. I request imminent clearance to land and help." Paiji answered to the guard of Alderaan. "Is there anybody with you?" he asked. "Yes, I am here with six younglings. If not for me, then please for them. They need your help!" Silence. Paiji got a little bit scared. Eventually, the man said. "Clearance to land granted." Paiji breathed a sigh of relief and said: "Thank you. Younglings," she than said over a speaker, "Wake up and get ready for landing." The Jedi Knight commenced the approach for landing. After having reached safely the ground, Paiji looked for the children. They waited for her at the exit. A little smile appeared on her face when she saw the younglings. "I am pleased to have you, little ones." She told them. "Thank you, Master." Ganodi said. She was better now, but Katooni still cried silent. Paiji smiled sad. "I am not a Master." "It doesn´t matter, Master. You are one for us." Petro explained and smiled back to her. Paiji opened the ramp and went out first. Breha Organa awaited them. There were five guards with her. Her facial expression was serious. "Come with me, quickly. Nobody shall see us or we will have great problems." Paiji frowned. "What happened?" she asked. "I´ll tell you later." Breha promised. "But we have to hurry." Paiji nodded and gave the younglings a sign to follow them. She went last. Without being seen, the little group got into the palace of Alderaan. Breha brought them into a hidden room. "I will quickly come back. I will just get some food and new clothes for you."

"Master, what happened? Why do we have to hide? Jedis don´t do such things." Petro asked. Paiji sighed. "I do not know it either, youngling. We have to be patient now and have trust in Breha Organa, the wife of Bail Organa." The Vurk sat down and began to meditate. After a while, the door opened again and Breha and the five guards came in. "I am sorry, but it took a while to get clothes for everyone. You better get them on. There are seven bedrooms; each of you can take one. I don´t know how long you will stay here, but it will take a while until you will be able to leave. I am sorry to tell, but I had to destroy your Jedi Cruiser." "Why?" Paiji asked. "Because the emperor declared the Jedi as foes that anybody can kill." "WHAT?" Paiji yelled. "And who is the emperor?" "Chancellor Palpatine. He declared the Republic as unstable and made it to an empire. The First Galactic Empire. The Old Republic and the Jedi- Order are no anymore. I- I am truly sorry, Knight Dela." "No" Paiji aspirated. "It just cannot be." Breha gave the seven Jedis a sad and caring smile. "I am sorry. I think it´s better to await my husband until we make any decisions." Paiji nodded dazed. "You are right, Your Highness."

After Breha left them, all six younglings started immediately to speak. " **Is it true? Are all Jedi dead?** " Gungi said. "What are we supposed to be now? What will we do?" Zatt wanted to know. "Are we the only one to survive?" Katooni asked complaining; near to tears again. "Why must this happening? Why to us?" Ganodi sounded frustrated. "I can´t believe this! Jedi do not die that fast. This must be a tasteless joke!" Petro tried to sound confident, but a little doubt was in his voice. " _And what will happen to us? Will we still become Jedi?_ " Byph asked. "Calm down, all of you!" Paiji raised her voice. "One after the other. But first please change your clothes. We will have enough time to discuss every single question you have."


	2. Chapter 2

The seven Jedis sat in a circle. Katooni and Ganodi were wearing dresses, but under it they had trousers and their light sabers. Zatt, Petro and Byph wore trousers and elegant shirts and jackets. Their lightsabers were hidden in a pocket. Only Gungi hadn´t had to change his clothes, because Wookiees didn´t wear clothes. His light saber was disguised as a piece of wood and hung on his belt. "Well, let´s start. Petro, you are the first to ask a question." "Master, can this be true? Can the Jedi be all killed?" Paiji sighed. "Surely not all, but most of us. I am afraid that nearly all generals on a field and nearly all inhabitant of the Temple are dead. Nobody would think that a clone would be the foe." Petro lowered his head. "Katooni?" "Are we the only ones?" the girl asked. "Are we the only ones to survive?" "No, Katooni. Jedi Knight Sha Koon and Master Shaak Ti survived. And I am sure that there are more. But I think that there are not more than about one hundred Jedis left." "So few." the Tholothian whispered. "If someone survives this," Petro said, "then it will be Master Yoda and Master Obi- Wan." No one spoke against it. "Gungi, do you have a question?" " **Will we be trained? Will we become Jedi Knights?**." "Yes, you will be trained, I promise. I will do anything to make sure that you six will become a Knight. Ganodi?" "Master, do you have any idea why this is happening?" "Yes. I am afraid that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we were looking for. The one controlling Darth Maul and Count Dooku and all Separatists." All went silent for a while and thought about that statement. "Master, what will we do? What are we supposed to do?" Zatt asked eventually. "I do not know, Zatt. And that is what fears me. I should know what to do; the Force should tell me. But it does not." Paiji sighed. "But we have no choice; we have to trust the Force." "How?" Ganodi asked. Paiji smiled. "Just do it. That´s the Jedi way. I learned it after my former Master, Coleman Trebor, died in the battle of Geonosis." " _Can we go out one day? I don´t want to stay all my live here! Do you think that Breha will let us go out?_ " Byph asked. "Let´s hope so. I do not want to be encaged here either. But first we will have no choice. Are there any other questions?" "Yes, Master. How will we be trained? This room isn´t large enough, is it?" Petro asked. "That is a good question. Maybe Breha will know an answer. But for now we can meditate and get new force trough the Force." "Yes, Master." Katooni said.

The next day (they hadn´t had much to do but meditate) the door opened. A tall man with black hair and brown eyes entered the room. Paiji Dela who was in a deep meditation, opened her eyes and stood up. The younglings took place behind the Vurk. Shaak bowed to the man. "Senator Organa. I am pleased to see you. Tell me, have you heard of any other Jedi?" Bail lowered his head. "Yes, but I have terrible news. Senator Padmé Amidala is dead. She died in childbirth. And most of the Jedi are dead, too." Paiji shook her green head. "But, the good news is that Master Yoda and Master Obi- Wan Kenobi survived." "I told you so!" Petro was amazed. "Can we see them?" "I am afraid you cannot. They both decided to go to exile and they do not wish to see anybody so their hide- out will be safe." "Could you at least tell us where one of them is?" Dela begged. Bail Organa sighed. "Yoda is on Dagobah." "Dagobah" Paiji murmured. "A strange but wise choice."

After five years, the younglings were now about fourteen and fifteen, they got off Alderaan. Thanks to Paiji Dela, they were now well trained and as good as a Padawan. Bail Organa gave them an Alderaan Cruiser and Master and Apprentices took course to Dagobah. After a while they found the little Jedi- Master. "Paiji Dela. My heart it warms to see you and the younglings alive." Yoda said. "Thank you, Master. I was glad to hear from Senator Bail Organa that you and Obi- Wan could survive." Yoda chuckled. "Well, why you have come, I wonder." "Master, these younglings need to be trained. I have done my best, but I am afraid that they will need someone more. Eventually I cannot train six Padawans." "No, no Jedi able to do this is. Agree I do, Knight Dela. Now let´s see. Hm, remember your trial on Ilum, I do. With Ahsoka Tano you were there. Happy I truly am to see that such powerful Padawans and the persons you have become. Knight Dela, to split up the group, I think we will do. For at least five years on this planet you will stay, until your training is complete. My Padawans Katooni, Zatt and Gungi will be. Ganodi, Byph and Petro, trained by Knight Dela they will be."

After five years of hard training, the six younglings were now full Jedi Knights. They got with their two Masters to Ilum to take new crystals to make their last lightsabers. But something had changed: Zatt kept his green blade, as Katooni did with her blue. But Byph and Ganodi had now yellow lightsabers. Petro had one with a purple blade and Gungi had a bronze one. After having done them on Dagobah, Master Yoda said: "Go, you will now and never see us again we will. Sad this is, but your paths, different they are to mine. So I truly wish you succeed for the rest of your live, and the force may always be with you." "And with you, Master." They replied. The Jedi flew with Knight Dela in the Alderaan Cruiser to Rodia, were they sold the ship and bought a new one, a YT- 2400 freighter called the _Specula_. Suddenly they were surrounded by fifty stormtroopers. Paiji Dela lighted her sword. "Go, all of you. I will take care of them. We meet up on Tatooine in eight standard days. If I am not there, you will know that I will be dead, because I will rather take my live then get captured." "But Master-" Petro wanted to reply, but Paiji cut him off. "Now go!" she yelled. The six Knights got into the spaceship and took off. Quite after the jump into hyperspace the six of them sensed a disturbance in the force and they all knew that Jedi Knight Paiji Dela died. "No" Zatt said sadly and leaned back in his seat. His face was full of pain. Zatt was the Pilot. In the seat of the copilot, Ganodi sniffed. "Sh- she was the reason we survived. And now she gave her live for us." The other four sat all in their rooms and tried to believe what just happened. But the six of them were sure that they had to go to Tatooine. They didn´t know why, but the force was telling them to do so.

After a while, the six knights arrived on the desert planet. Ganodi landed their ship, the _Specula_ in a bay in Mos Espa. "Well, let´s see what we will find here. Something good, I hope." Petro said. " **Hopefully**." Gungi agreed. " _Where are we?_?" Byph asked. "I don´t know. Ah, We´re in Mos Espa. What are we going to do?" Ganodi wanted to know. "Hm, maybe, we should go into a cantina or something like that." Zatt suggested. "Good idea." Katooni agreed. "Where do we go? Left or right? To a cantina or to a dealer?" "Well" Petro spluttered. "I guess-" "Are we Jedi Knights or not?" Zatt asked a little bit annoyed. "Aren´t we supposed to listen to the force? Why won´t we do it as we did in Ilum. On three, everyone points to a direction. And there he goes." "Agreed." Katooni said. " _A bad idea!_ " "Why is it a bad idea? You aren´t afraid of stormtroopers, are you?" Ganodi wanted to know. Byph shook his head. "Well, then nobody has something against it." Byph sighed. "Okay, let´s start. One, two, three!" The six knights closed their eyes and pointed to a direction. Without exception, everyone pointed north. "Well, let´s go." Ganodi said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is a little longer. I hope that you enjoy it.

Together they entered a cantina called Hyllus'. "I feel a strong presence in the force." Katooni whispered. "Yes, I feel it, too." Zatt said and the others nodded. Looking in each other´s eyes, they started to laugh. "That was funny, dear." Petro yelled to Ganodi and looked at her with lust. The Rodian forced herself to giggle. "Thank you." She replied and fluttered her eyelashes. "Well" Zatt said and put his arm on Katoonis´ waste, "have you already planned something for this night?" "You´re so scruffy!" Zatt chuckled. "I know." He said in a rough voice. Katooni punched Zatt playfully, but the Nautolan draw easily aside; a big smile on his face and laughing. "Your humor is as bad as the one Master Fisto had." the Tholothian said with played despair in her voice. Zatt laughed. Yes, every Jedi knew the strange humor of the Jedi Master. And only few understood his jokes. "Well, maybe all Nautolans have the same kind of humor." Byph and Gungi looked at each other and rolled with their eyes. The six sat on a table. "I think I see him." Katooni whispered. "And I can´t believe it. I think it´s Obi- Wan!" "What!?" Petro shouted a little bit too loud. He turned around. And indeed, the Jedi Master sat alone on a table and drank a glass of Ardees. "But he looks… different." Ganodi said quietly. Gungi had to agree. The lordly Jedi Master had already some grey hair. The Wookiee asked himself why. "Who will go to him?" Zatt asked. "I´ll go." Petro said immediately. Byph laughed in his Ithorian way. Not really a surprise. Obi- Wan was the Jedi Petro admired most. "I´ll go, too." Ganodi said. Gungi nodded. " **I will go with you.** " He barked. "Then let´s go!" The three knights went to the elderly Jedi.

Obi- Wan looked up. Of course he had felt the glances of the six persons coming into Hyllus´. There was no sign of recognition, but he was relaxed. The man could feel the strong presence in the force and something told him that he knew them, but Obi- Wan could not remember when he had met them. There happened just too much. That was a reason, why he got old before his time had come. That and Ana- Obi- Wan stopped his thoughts. Not Anakin, but Darth Vader. The three persons sat down next to him. "Master?" the human man asked in a quiet voice. 'Master?' Obi- Wan frowned. "Something tells me, I should know you. But I just cannot remember." The Rodian smiled sad. "We met once, Master Kenobi. It was after The Gathering. You promised us to come for us and Ahsoka, but you were defeated by General Grievous." Obi- Wans´ eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ah, _now_ I do remember. You were the younglings working together with Hondo Ohnaka, weren´t you?" Gungi smiled. " **You´re absolutely right, Master!** " "Then, hm… I guess you are Gungi." Obi- Wan pointed to the Wookiee who barked in agreement. "So the two of you must be Ganodi and Petro." "Yes, Master." The Rodian smiled. "So, tell me, how did you survive? And where are the others, Katooni, Byph and Zatt?" "Well, Master," Petro started. "When the clones attacked, we were hiding. Jedi Knight Paiji Dela found us and we got to Alderaan. Senator Bail Organa allowed us to hide there and Master Dela trained us in the ways of the Jedi. But after five years, Paiji Dela wasn´t able to train us anymore. So we got off Alderaan and flew to Master Yoda. The two Jedi completed our training. We are all now Jedi Knights." "Jedi Knights, indeed? Congratulations." Obi- Wan smiled. "Now tell me, where is Paiji? I would enjoy talking to her." Ganodi dropped her head. "In order to save us, Master Dela gave her live while fighting against fifty storm troopers. I think she took her own live, because she didn´t want to be captured by the empire." Obi- Wan shook his head. "That is bad news." "Indeed." A voice agreed. Alarmed the four Jedis looked up. "Quinlan?" Obi- Wan asked with a throaty voice. "Hello, Obi- Wan. It´s nice to see you. The force told me to come to Tatooine; I would find something odd. Well, I think I have. How did you get _that_ old? I remember you, well, a little bit younger." Obi- Wan coughed. "Yeah, I missed you, too." Quinlan laughed. Then he got serious. "I think we should go elsewhere. There are some stormtroopers watching us."

Zatt, Katooni and Byph got to the others. But only a few steps outside the bar, the Jedis saw themselves surrounded by twenty- three stormtroopers and an admiral. "We want to see your identities." The admiral ordered. "You don´t need to see them." Obi- Wan said and described a little bow with his thumb, forefinger and middle finger. "What?" the admiral asked. "Oh, by the force!" Quinlan lighted his saber and killed the whole company. "Great, Quinlan! Well done." Obi- Wan said. "Really?" the Kiffu asked. "No, of course not!" Obi- Wan yelled and rolled with his eyes. That kiffuan Jedi will cost him his last nerve. "What were you thinking? It will be a miracle, with the empire doing nothing after having learned about this. And besides, you have just shown the entire galaxy that there are still Jedis out there! Well done, Quinlan. Now they will hunt us down." The anger and sarcasm in Obi- Wans voice surprised everyone. "Since when are you like this, Obi- Wan?" Quinlan asked. "Hmpf. Since Anakin changing to the Dark Side. It really hit me hard. I am not the same I once was." The Jedi- Master sighed. "But you are right. I should not be like that. And _please_ call me Ben; that is my code name."

After having hidden the company, Obi- Wan led his fellow Jedis with the _Specula_ to his house. "I hate Tatooine." Zatt grumbled. Katooni giggled. "Why?" "Because of the sand and the lack of water. A Nautolan without water? That won´t work for long." "Then why are you here?" Obi- Wan asked. _'A good question.'_ Zatt thought. "Actually, we wanted to meet up with Master Dela, but she died. We hadn´t had a real reason to come here, but the Force led us. I don´t know why." "The force is not a good reason?" Obi- Wan asked amazed. "Er… yes… but…" Zatt stuttered. "After all what happened, I wish I could do something against the empire." Katooni said, helping Zatt to change the subject. She sighed. Obi- Wan stopped walking. "You mean something rebelliousness?" he asked. "Yes, Master." "Well, I think I might help you. And you, Quinlan?" "I actually wanted to make sure I am not the only surviving Jedi in this galaxy. I really would have missed you, Obi." Quinlan punched the Jedi Master on his shoulder. "Yes, I am realizing." Obi- Wan said, rubbing his shoulder. "And it´s still Ben." Gungi laughed.

"Now, what were you speaking about, Master? How can you help us?" Katooni gazed at Obi- Wan full of expectations. "Yes. I am right supposing that you all know Ahsoka refused to be a Jedi." Everyone nodded. "Well, you may contact someone called Fulcrum." What will happen?" Petro asked. Obi- Wan smiled. "You will see. But take this as an advice: You should buy other weapons; a lightsaber might be a little bit too… noticeable." Gungi chuckled. " **Oh really? I didn´t notice that!** " he roared with sarcasm. " **But what are we waiting for?** " "You´re right!" Petro exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?" Katooni stood up. "We really are in your debt, Master." "You are welcome." The Jedi smiled and twinkled. Everyone except Quinlan Vos and Obi- Wan was standing now. "May the force be with you." The two elderly Jedi said. "And with you!" was the response.

The six knights entered the _Specula_. "Ganodi, contact that Fulcrum. Let´s see who that person is." Zatt ordered. "Katooni and Petro, get something for us to wear and some weapons. Gungi and Byph, you shall stand watch. Tell us, when somebody is coming. I´ll go with Ganodi." "Who put you in charge?" Petro asked. "Just do it! We have no time to argue! And besides, he is our Captain." Katooni said and took the human by his hand; heading for Mos Espa. Zatt and Gungi got to the bridge. "Here is _Specula_. We want to speak to Fulcrum." Ganodi said in a secret line. No one answered to the call. "I repeat: Here is _Specula_! I want to speak to Fulcrum!" Suddenly, an expended voice said: "Here is Fulcrum. What do you want?" "We got your name through a friend of ours. He told us to contact you." "Who told you my name?" "Ahem, well… er, that…" "That's a secret." Zatt helped her. "We will tell you nothing until we know if we can trust you. So tell us please, who are you?" For quite a time there came no response. Then: "Meet me at 00023 in Raydonia." After that, the connection was cut off. Zatt and Ganodi changed a look. "Well then, we have a target now." Zatt said.

After having changed clothes and having hidden their lightsabers, they took off. Ganodi pointed to Raydonia. They arrived there exactly at 00023. "How do we find them?" Zatt asked. "This planet is large." "Well, maybe Fulcrum finds us. Just don´t worry." Ganodi answered. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Zatt was researching something in his datapad. Petro and Katooni had found the right thing for the Nautolan. After a while they landed on the forest planet. Petro and Gungi went out and scouted their environment. The rest watched Katooni who was training with the sword she got back on Tatooine. Suddenly they heard a scream. "Petro!" they yelled unison. The six Knights ran out; their weapons in their hands (Everyone hold two guns, only Katooni didn´t, she had a gun and her sword). The six Jedi Knights were surrounded by twenty humans. The humans had captured Petro and Gungi. The Wookiee whimpered. A human with blond hair and dark skin said in a deep voice: "Lower your weapons or they will die!" "Where is Fulcrum? We were supposed to speak to him/her." Zatt ordered. Suddenly a voice said: "It´s okay, Lynn." A female Togruta came in their fore. Katooni screamed. "A- Ahsoka?" Zatt asked perplex. The Togruta smiled. "Nice to meet you, Zatt. I first didn´t recognize anyone of you. You have changed a lot and it had been quite a time." Lynn, the human with the dark skin and blond hair, let go of Petro and Gungi. "Now, tell me, who did tell you of me?" "You won´t believe it, but it was Master Kenobi." Petro said with excitement. "Master Obi- Wan?" Ahsoka smiled. "Yes. But why do you look so different? I expected your Lekkus to be longer and be _painted_ differently." Ganodi asked. Ahsoka chuckled. "It´s a long story. Had something to do with a Jedi Temple. I´ll tell you some day, I promise. And besides, Darth Vader would recognize me looking the same way as always." Everyone got silent. The six Jedi Knights changed a look. Yes, they knew what Ahsoka meant. Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, would know his former apprentice. _But,_ Zatt wondered, _doesn´t he know Ahsokas presence in th_ e _force?_ "Now," the Togruta asked, " why did you contact me?" "We want to do something against the Empire but we have no idea what to do so Obi- Wan gave us your name and that´s how we ended up here." Ganodi said without taking breath or any pause. Zatt and Petro changed a look. That was odd. Ahsokas face was thoughtful. "There are some Rebel cells. I think you could turn into one-""If we do," Petro interrupted her, "we will be known as pirates. _The Galaxy Pirates_ would be quite a good name, would it not?" The human smiled. Lynn rolled with his eyes. "That would be a little bit crazy. The _pirates_ idea is good, but not enough." "Guard you´re tongue!" "Petro! Lynn! Enough! We might be Jedi Knights, Petro, but we shouldn´t be too proud, remember this!" Ganodi said. "You´re Jedi Knights?" Ahsoka and some of the humans asked puzzled. "Yes. Master Paiji Dela and Master Yoda trained us. The Grand Master knighted us." Zatt answered. "Master Paiji Dela? Never heard off." "Well, she wasn´t actually a Master; but it didn´t matter to us. She saved us and we made her a Master." The Nautolan smiled. "Well then. What about ' _Pirates of hope'_?" Petro asked. Ahsoka nodded. "That´ll go. How you split up your members or witch order you have, that´s upon you. But every time you speak to me, you call me _Fulcrum_ and you will call yourself _Pirates of hope_." " **And what can we do?** " Gungi roared. "Good question." Katooni turned to the Togruta. "What can we do?" Ahsoka smiled. "I wondered if you actually asked me that question."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for updating this late, but I won´t be able to do it more often, I´m having a hard time with school:-( Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Snips. :)

The _Specula_ got off the planet. "Well then," Petro said, "Let´s go!" Ganodi smiled as she and Zatt let the ship jump into Hyperspace. "Okay, our first task: rescue some people made slaves by the empire. They are in an imperial transport ship and they should go to Aduba- 3. Does anybody knows what Aduba- 3 is?" Petro asked. Zatt who entered with Ganodi the Living Suit, smiled. "Well, Petro, I really have to thank you and Katooni for buying me this datapad. Aduba- 3 is a desert planet in the Outer Rim. The native species are the Mantellian Savrips and the Mantellian flutterplumes. This planet is similar to Tatooine. Grand Moff Vanko has the power… I wonder why the Empire wants the slaves on such a known planet…" The Nautolan lifted his head. "We need to hurry up. The Empire has ordered a whole battalion to that planet in order to get these slaves." "How did you get _that_ information?" Katooni asked. Zatt smiled diabolically. "Well, dear, that´ll be my secret. Maybe I will tell you some day, but not know." He winked at the Tholothian. Katooni rolled her eyes. "Ah, here. The Jedi Archives says that Obi- Wan and his Master, Qui- Gon Jinn, - never heard his name- had been there…" "And how did you get the information of the Jedi Archives? Wait- shut up- you won´t tell us, right?" Petro said. Zatt smiled. "Right. Well then, we have quite a way. You better meditate or train or do something like that. I think we will arrive the planet tomorrow." " **WHAT?** " Gungi roared. "You see, Gungi, we are in the Outer Rim, in the Arkanis sector. And we have to fly to the Bright Jewel sector. That´s quite a way." Zatt explained. "If someone needs me, I am in my rooms and will do some meditation. Maybe I am able to see something that´ll help us." Ganodi said and went to the First Mate´s Suite. "Well, _I_ think we better plan the rescue mission." Katooni said. "What can we plan, I wonder?" Petro asked. "We barely now something and-" "Petro, how many times must I remind you of us being Jedi? We may see something if we meditate. That´s the reason Ganodi got to her chamber. And I recommend you to do the same thing." Zatt stood up and turned around. "I am in the cockpit, my fellow Jedi."

"So we have to do the planning." Petro complained. "Great. And why couldn´t we get something more difficult?" " **Maybe it´ll be not that easy as we thought, my friend. We are not allowed to use our powers, if you remember.** " Gungi said. Katooni sighed. "You´re right. They will not know that we are coming. That´s good. We may use our powers on these Storm Troopers and our reflexes will help us, too. That´s also good. But we are neither allowed to use our light sabers nor the Force for lifting objects or to do anything that resembles a Jedi. And that´s bad, for usually the Jedi´s advantage is the Force and the lightsaber." "Great. Any positive thoughts?" Petro asked. "As I said, they will not know that we are coming." " _Are you sure, Katooni? You should remember that_ they _have Vader, Sidious and probably some other Sith._ " Byph interposed. " **He´s right.** " Gungi barked. " **But we are not helpless. We have weapons and maybe we will make a plan. I have an idea. Some of us will distract the crew while the others will rescue the prisoners.** " "We will split up. Very clever, Gungi." Petro said with sarcasm. "Oh come on, Petro. Don´t be a meanie. But Gungis ides is not bad. A Wookiee and an Ithorian will probably distract the crew. The rest of us will split up in teams and try to get to the prisoners." Katooni smiled. "At least we now have something." "Yeah, we have. But how many prisoners are there?" Petro frowned. "Ahsoka didn´t say anything." " _Shouldn´t we discuss this with Zatt and Ganodi?_ " Byph asked.

"So we are going to attack on the planet. Good. But we won´t have much time and we aren´t allowed to use our powers. And we must be careful so that nobody will see us. Our group will easily be remembered." Zatt sighed and played with his datapad. Petro, Gungi, Byph and Katooni just told him their plan. This wasn´t the best option, but there was no other possibility. He tried to find another way, but there wasn´t. "Take some rest. We´ll have to in our best form tomorrow." "You too, Zatt. I know you´re the Cap, but you should get some rest, too. When have you slept the last time?" Katooni asked. The Nautolan glanced at her. "It has been three days." He sighed. "Someone has to be in charge and be responsible for you." "Let us help you. And who said that _you_ are in charge?" Petro said. Byph chuckled. " _Jealous, Petro?_ " " **Go and get some sleep. I´ll take watch**." Gungi said and lifted his paws as Zatt tried to protest. " **Do as I say, my friend.** " Zatt sighed and went to his chamber. " **You all should go.** " The Wookiee added and looked to the others.

Zatt woke up quite before they arrived on Aduba- 3 the next day. The stood up and got dressed. Today would be _the_ day. Hopefully nobody would do a mistake. Zatt went out of his room and got to the cockpit. Ganodi sat in his chair. "Good morning, Zatt. You probably should get something to eat. I already had something. And I think that we have to buy some food. Soon. We´re running out of it." "We will handle that problem later. Today we have to focus on our mission." "Of course. I only mentioned it." Zatt nodded. "I know. I´m just a little bit exited." "WHAT?! _You_ are exited? No way!" Ganodi exclaimed. The Nautolan murmured something about stupid Rodians. "I´ll get something to eat." "A wise decision." Ganodi smiled. Shaking his head, Zatt went to the Living Suit. The others where there and ate. " _We have something for you, Zatt._ " Byph said and held up a plate. "Thank you, Byph. We will arrive in about 45 minutes. I would suggest that you prepare yourself. Do not use any Jedi tricks or your lightsabers. And… if you find some time… Ganodi told me that we´re running out of food." "Great, Zatt. Is this really _important_?" Petro shouted. "I just mentioned it. I don´t want to starve." "Oh just shut up, both of you! You´re annoying!" Katooni yelled and threw an angry look at them. Zatt lowered his head. "I am sorry, Katooni." " **We should use code names. It would be safer. Just imagine that the Emperor would have every single name of every Jedi that lived during the Clone Wars and did not die during Order 66.** " "Good point, Gungi. I am Kat." Katooni said and smiled. "Not Tooni?" Petro teased her. Katooni ignored him. "What about you?" She asked instead and looked at the others. "I am Nadziejat." Zatt said. " **I am Deng.** " Gungi roared. Petro frowned. " _You will call me Thyl._ " "What kind of name is that?" Zatt asked and starred at him. " _An Ithorian name. And I could ask you the same thing,Nadx- Nadzy- Nads- never mind._ " "It´s _Nadziejat_ , Byph." "That doesn´t matter." Katooni interrupted. "And Petro?" "My code name will be… Zandou." "Guys, we will arrive in two minutes. Zatt, would you be so kind and come?" "Of course, Ganodi. Ganodi! We forgot her!" Zatt remembered. "Tell her that her code name will be Lia." Katooni commanded.

Aduba- 3 reminded Zatt of Tatooine. It was a hot and dry desert planet. "I hate the desert." He complained. "Get used to it, Zatt. I mean _Nadziejat_." Katooni answered. "And stop complaining. We have to find the Imperial Cruiser." Zatt glanced at her and said nothing else. " _We have to go this way._ " Byph pointed north. "Are you sure?" Ganodi asked. The Ithorian nodded. The Jedi Knights went north and looked around. The city next to them was called Tun Aduba. It was the largest city of this planet. "Wherever I look, there are ships everywhere. How are supposed to find an Imperial Cruiser?" Petro asked. " _I found it, I found it!_ " Byph suddenly exclaimed. He pointed north. "Good work, Thyl." Zatt complimented. It was a smaller ship to avoid any possible attention, but big enough to transport five to ten slaves or whatever the Empire calls his cargo. "You know the plan." Petro said quietly. "Plans aren´t the most important thing, Zandou. In the end we will all improvise. But yes." Zatt said. Petro glared at him. "Deng, Thyl, you´ll distract them. Zandou, you will go with me. Nadziejat, you will go with Kat. I wish I could go with Kat, but I am afraid that both of you would kill each other. Now go, and may the Force be with us." Ganodi said. Gungi and Byph went to the ship. The other four couldn´t see them anymore, but they could hear Gungi roar. "That´ll be our signal." Ganodi said and they ran towards the cruiser. "There! Kill them!" a Stormtrooper yelled. "I think that they noticed us." Zatt murmured. "I noticed, Nadziejat." Katooni panted. There was no sign of Ganodi and Petro. "Where are Zandou and Lia?" Zatt asked. "I don´t know, Z- I don't know. We´ll find out later." The Nautolan and the Tholothian arrived at the ship. They stopped. Katooni took a deep breath. "Let´s go."

It was dark and they couldn´t see much. "We should use the force, Kat." Zatt murmured. "Only to find them." The Tholothian didn´t answer. After a while she said: "Maybe you are right. But only-" "I know, Kat. But you should do it. You´re better and quicker than me." "All right." Zatt couldn´t see it, but he imagined that his comrade closed her eyes. _Comrade._ That thought was odd. Katooni was more for him, as every of his fellow Jedi. They were like brothers and sisters. _Well, Katooni-_ "I got them." The voice of the Tholothian was tense. "There are two strong signatures in the Force. They are four. And there are at least about five Stormtroopers." "Great." " _Nadziejat? Are you there? Please come in!"_ Zatt pulled up his comlink. "Lai?" " _Nadziejat! Thank goodness! We have a little problem. It seems that there is a whole Cl- I mean a whole Stormtrooper battalion after us._ " "A whole battalion?" Katooni whispered. "They knew we would come." Zatt said gloomy. "How?" "I do not know. But we have to rescue the prisoners. We can go for answers afterwards." "Agreed." "Lia, are you still there?" Zatt asked into the comlink. " _Yes I am. What do you want?_ " "Go and get The others. Distract them. Kat and I, we will get the prisoners." " _Consider it done. We will meet up at the_ Specula." Katooni and Zatt got near to the ward. Someone was whispering. Zatt pulled out one of his two guns. "Are you ready?" He whispered. "I am." Zatt moved forward and shot the four Stormtroopers. "All clear, Kat." Katooni got next to him. "You really could make fewer noises." She said. "Do the complaining later. Can you get the door open?" The Tholothian drew her iron sword and smiled. "It would be my pleasure." With a single swing the door sprang open. "Let´s get some light." Zatt murmured and lit up a pocket lamp. Two of the prisoners were Cereans; a female and a male. The other two were a female Togruta and a male Twi´lek. The Togruta had a blue skin and her montrales and lekkus were b black and white. The Twi´lek had a green skin. The male Cerean covered his yellow eyes. He and the female Cerean had brown hair. "Who are you?" The Twi´lek asked. "You will have plenty of time to ask questions later, but right now we have to go." Zatt said. The four exchanged a look and stood up. "Lead us." The Togruta said. She was really beautiful. Her white markings made her face even prettier as it already was. "Follow me." Zatt was the first one and Katooni covered them from behind. "Where do we go?" The Twi´lek asked. "To the _Specula_ , our ship." Katooni answered. "You will go nowhere." A voice suddenly said. Zatt stopped. Someone stood in front of him. With a red lightsaber.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kat?" Zatt didn´t know what to do. There were several possibilities, but everyone would end badly. Especially the one in which he would use his lightsaber. "I will handle this." Katooni said. "You will take care of these prisoners. Zatt turned abruptly his head to her. "I won´t leave you alone with a Sith!" "A funny conversation. Too bad that I have to interrupt." The Sith stepped forward. He was pale and had no hair. He was a Quarren. Katooni moved in front of Zatt and pulled out her iron blade. "Do you think that an iron sword has any use against a lightsaber?" The Sith asked. "This is no normal iron." Katooni answered. "Zatt, go and get the prisoners to safety." "But-" "No buts! Now go!" The Nautolan grabbed Katoonis head and kissed her. "I will be waiting." Then he turned around and led the prisoners out of the Imperial Cruiser.

The sun blinded Zatt as he stepped out and he immediately cried: "Get down!" They ducked, right before the Stormtroopers opened fire. The Nautolan pulled out his pistols and shot. "Move left and get behind that transport ship. I will cover you." He ordered. To his surprise the prisoners did what he told them. Zatt covered them and followed them. " _Zatt?_ " The Nautolan heard Ganodi´s voice. He took his comlink. "Who´s Zatt?" he asked with a thin smile. " _You know what I mean. Where are y-"_ The Rodian stopped as she dumped into her friend. "Nice to see you." Zatt said and hugged her. "Where is Zandou?" "He will distract the Stoormtroopers. Deng and Thyl went to the _Specula_ and will pick us up. Where´s Kat?" "Holding back someone who seems to be a Sith." Zatt answered. "A _Sith_? Nadziejat, are you out of your mind? You left her alone with a Sith?!" Ganodi shouted. "It was her decision, Lia! She knew that we have a mission. If it wouldn´t be like this, I would have stayed with her." "Deng, please come in!" " **I´m here, Cap. Be ready, we will come for you. Where are you?** " Ganodi shot into the sky. "Have you seen the light? That´s where we are." " **We´ll be right there.** " "What will we do about Kat?" Ganodi asked. "No idea." Zatt answered and shot two Stormtroopers. "She will hopefully get to us." "You know, we could help you, if you remove these chains." Ganodi and Zatt turned around. It was the Twi´lek who had spoken. He held his hands up. "Lia?" The Nautolan asked and shot again. Then he spoke tentative into his comlink. "Kat?" Nothing. "Kat, please answer!" Still nothing. Zatt cursed soundlessly. "Nad!" Ganodi shook her head. Of course, she heard him through the Force. "I am sorry." He mumbled and looked around. "There´s the _Specula._ " He tried to reach Katooni again. "Kat, please come in!" Nothing. "She is still fighting." The Cerean suddenly told them. The prisoners were now free of their bonds. "How would you know?" Zatt asked annoyed. He was scared. Scared of what could happen to Katooni. In the end, they were some kind of family and the last Jedi Knights. They were hope for a new Jedi Order. "I can feel her." The Cerean answered. "She is still fighting." "You feel her- wait. How?" "We can speak later." The Twi´lek interposed. "We´ve got to get to your ship." "They will come for us. We have to get Kat." Ganodi said. Zatt grimaced. "No. We will get them to Fulcrum or wherever Fulcrum wants us to take them. Afterwards we will come for Kat." "Nadziejat!" Ganodi revolted, but the Nautolan lifted one hand. "Do not think that I like that. But Kat would do this and would like us to do this." The Specula was flying into their direction. "She´s still fighting. Maybe she´ll win, but I can´t say this for sure." The Cerean informed them. The Specula landed next to them and Byph opened the ramp. " _Get in. Where is Katooni?_ _"_ "We will speak later." Zatt murmured and got aboard. He turned around as the prisoners passed him and gazed at Ganodi. "Come. We will come back." The Rodian hesitated. Then she sighed and entered the _Specula_. She suddenly stumbled. "Kat… she´s injured!" Zatt pressed his lips on each other. "Zandou, can you hear me?" He spoke into his comlink. " _Clear as ever, my friend. What do you want?_ " "Would you stay here? Kat got into a fight with a Sith. Try to find her! We will pick you up afterwards." " _Of course. Just hurry up. I will distract them so that you will be able to escape. Have you got the prisoners?_ " "Yes, we have." " _Excellent. I will go for Kat. You have other priorities. May the Force be with you." "_ And with you." Zatt glanced at the prisoners and went to the cockpit. "I will take over, Gungi. Thank you. Tell Ganodi to come and try to make contact with Fulcrum. We will tell you everything you want to know later." The Wookiee roared and left the Nautolan alone. Zatt bit his lip and started the _Specula_. Something exploded. _Probably Petro,_ he thought and got his ship of the ground.

After they were safely in Hyperspace, Ganodi and Zatt joined the others in the Living Suite. " **Now tell us, what happened down there? Byph and I, we distracted the Stoormtroopers, and after we met Petro and Ganodi, we went to the** ** _Specula_** **. Where are Katooni and Petro?"** Gungi barked. "Kat was fighting a Sith so we could escape. Zandou stayed on Aduba in order to find and help her. I hope he will." Zatt said while Byph tried to contact Ahsoka and then turned to the Cerean. "How did you know that Kat was still fighting?" The Cerean glanced at the Twi´lek. The latter sighed. "Can we trust you? What are your real names?" He asked. "We rescued you. You´ll tell us first." Ganodi demanded. "Why-" "Okay, that´s enough." Zatt interrupted them. "You can trust us, I swear. But for goodness sake, please stop arguing. And my name is Zatt Kostus." The Twi´lek bend his head. "I´m Jinx. This-" he pointed at the Togruta, "is Klasana Nowly. The other two are O- Mer" – the male Cerean- "And Phyrra." Zatt glared at Ganodi , who finally sighed. "I am Ganodi. The Wookiee is Gungi and the Ithorian Byph. Now tell us, O- Mer, how did you know that Katooni – that´s Kat´s real name – was still fighting?" O- Mer and Jinx changed a look. "Are you familiar with the Jedi?" Jinx finally asked. "Some kind of." Zatt answered, crossed his arms and leaned against the ship. O- Mer took a deep breath. "Jinx and I, we were Padawan learner of the old Jedi Order. "You were WHAT?" Ganodi exclaimed and Byph merely fell off his chair. "We were on a training mission when we got captured by some Trandoshan. They flew us to Wasskah, a moon, where they brought all prisoners and hunted them. We were there with a third Youngling, Kalifa. I don´t know how long we stayed there, but one day we met a Togruta who was a Padawan learner. We told her that we were Younglings of the Jedi Order and we teamed up. The Togruta was called Ahsoka Tano. She tried to find a way so we could escape, but it helped nothing. Kalifa died on Wasskah. In the end we met a Wookiee called Chewbacca. He called his friends for help and we escaped. The Wookiees brought us to Coruscant where the Jedi took us back to the Order." O- Mer told them. The four Jedi Knights changed a glance. "How did you survive Order 66?" Ganodi asked. "How do you know of Order 66?" Jinx answered with a counter question. "We are Jedi Knights, Jinx. We too were Younglings during the Clone Wars. A Knight helped us to survive Order 66." Zatt answered. The Togruta blinked. "You are Jedi Knights?" "Yes, we are. And Zatt´s far too trusty." Ganodi said. "Can you tell us what happened in the end of the Clone Wars? I mean, what _exactly_ happened?" "Chancellor Palpatine is actually a Sith Lord. _The_ Sith Lord. He his very powerful. You know, two Jedi, a Master and a Knight, trained us until we became Knights, too. The Master told us about Darth Sidious, Palpatine´s Sith name, and Darth Vader. Have you met Anakin Skywalker?" Zatt looked at them interrogatively. "Ahsoka´s Master? Yes, we met him." Jinx answered. "Well, he was told to be the Chosen One. Unfortunately he decided to change sides and became a Sith Lord called Darth Vader." "Did Ahsoka survive?" O- Mer asked after a while. " _Why don´t you ask her yourself?_ " Byph said. "Sorry, what did you say?" "He said that you could ask her yourself." Zatt translated and turned to the hologram. "Hello Ahsoka." " _Nice to see you, Zatt_." "Ahsoka?" Jinx asked. The Togruta turned to the prisoners. " _I see you got them, Pirates of Hope. But why do you know me?"_ She asked them. O- Mer grinned. "It has been quite a while. Remember Wasskah and the Trandoshan hunters?" Ahsokas eyes grew big. " _O- Mer? Jinx?_ " The Twi´lek smiled. "Nice to meet you, _Snips_." " _Stop calling me that. I am glad that you survived Order 66. I have a question. We don´t meet former Jedi every day, so would you like to join the Rebels?_ " The four prisoners changed a look and the female Cerean answered. "I am sorry, Ahsoka. But we would like to go our own way. We want to do things undercover without anyone giving us orders. I hope you can understand our decision." " _I can. If you ever need any help, just tell me."_ Ahsoka turned to the Jedi Knights. " _Where are Katooni and Petro?_ " "We had to leave them on Aduba- 3. But we will return after we dropped the prisoners of." Ganodi answered. _"Be careful. We need you. Ahsoka out."_

The Prisoners leaved them on Bheriz, a mining planet. After that, the four remaining Jedi Knights flew back to Aduba. "What´s our plan?" Ganodi asked. "Try to find Petro and Katooni, hope that they are still alive and fly away. Any other questions?" Zatt answered and went to the cockpit. " **How am I supposed to ask questions with nobody to answer them?** " Gungi roared. " _No idea. But let´s try to reach Petro. He still has his comlink. I hope._ "


	6. Chapter 6

Katooni ducked as the Sith tried to hit her with his free hand. His lightsaber came from the other side but Katooni already stood somewhere else. This Sith wasn´t strong. What was he? She blocked his lightsaber with her sword and wished that she could use her lightsaber. The Force told her where to go and she followed its orders. It had been quite a while since she fought the last time such a duel. "The Force is strong with you." The Sith said. Maybe he was strong, but not good enough. Not enough for a Jedi Knight. But Katooni hasn´t trained for quite a while. She should have gone with the prisoners. She should have given Zatt her blade. He was their best swordsman. _Zatt_. Why did he kiss her? She was a Jedi Knight and he too. Why was he feeling this way? Katooni ducked and blocked. Suddenly she flinched. Her arm… His lightsaber wounded her. Not badly, but it still hurts. Katooni noticed something through the Force. They left. Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi, Byph and the prisoners. They just left. They left her behind. Katooni took a deep breath. They only did what they had to do. Something shook the ship. An explosion, maybe. The Quarren lost his balance and Katooni tried to injure him with her blade, but he lifted his saber. Suddenly she felt a strong presence in the Force. Who was it? Was it possible..? "Kat! Get down!" The Tholothian didn´t hesitate and ducked. Petro shot the Sith. "You fool!" The Quarren hissed. "Did you think that a blaster can do anything against a _lightsaber_?" "It was worth a shot." Petro answered. Meanwhile, Katooni slipped forward and disarmed him. "What and who are you?" She asked. "I could ask you the same question." He replied. "Well, that´s easy." Petro said. "We are the _Pirates of hope_."

Zatt sat in his chair in the cockpit. He looked out of the glass and watched the universe. He could not see much. Of course, he was in hyperspace. But it usually calmed him down. It had a similar effect on him as water. But not today. Today was different. He had kissed Katooni. Why? He was a Jedi Knight and was not supposed to feel that way. Grumpily he starred at the universe. A light flashed. They would arrive in fifteen minutes. Suddenly someone entered the cockpit. Zatt felt through the Force that it was Ganodi. An angry one. "You kissed her." She hissed. Zatt winced. "How –" "I´m a Jedi Knight, Zatt, and of the six of us I´m the best in meditating and seeing the future, present or the past. And I _saw_ it through the Force. Are you out of your mind?" Zatt blinked. "Well…" "I am listening." Ganodi´s face was expressionless. "It was just… I think, that – no, I… It´s not easy to explain, Ganodi!" The Rodian snorted. "Oh, really. Can you tell me the first line of the Code?" "There is no emotion, there is peace. But –" "Right. Please remember it. And remember what Master Yoda told us of Master Skywalker. He became a Sith Lord because of love." Zatt sighed. "I will consider it, Ganodi."

"The _Pirates of hope_?" The Quarren snorted. "There is no hope in this galaxy. Hope for what, I may ask." "Hope for the Jedi." Katooni said very quietly. "The Jedi? You don´t really believe that they will return, do you? Because they won´t. Have you actually seen any Jedi the last few years?" Katooni and Petro exchanged a look. "Yes, they had. They actually were ones. "No." Petro answered. "And don´t think us foolish. We know that someone´s listening." The Quarren frowned. "How –" Katooni cut him off with a small movement of her hand. "That doesn´t matter. We just know. So, whoever´s listening, the _Pirates of hope_ have a message for you: You better take care of your so called Sith your sending out, because we will hunt them down and kill every single one. For a better universe and a future without a Sith Lord as Emperor!" With these words Katooni used the Force and pulled the lightsaber to her hands and rammed it into the Sith´s heart. The Quarren froze and, after Katooni deactivated the saber, fell to the ground. Petro starred at him and turned towards Katooni. "Remind me to never upset you, will you?" "Shut up." She just answered. She used the Force and disassembled the lightsaber. She took the red crystal. "It was not him who built this weapon." Katooni told Petro. "He was not?" He asked. "No, he was not. It was Vader." "How do you know that?" "I touched the crystal and I saw that it was Vader who built this saber." Katooni put away her sword and turned around. "Let´s go. They will hopefully return for us." "They will." Petro told her. "Zatt ordered that I should go and look for you and he said that they would return. Let´s find a place where we can stay."

They landed on Aduba – again. Zatt wrinkled his nose. He really hated the desert. "We will split up. Two of us will get something to eat, we have nothing. Ganodi, Byph, you two will go. A Rodian and an Ithorian will not attract the people´s attention. At least not as much as a Wookiee and a Nautolan." Ganodi nodded. "Remember the Code." She said. Byph frowned but said nothing. Zatt just looked away. "Let´s go." He mumbled.

They walked through the whole town with their brown coats and hoods covering them. " **Left**." Gungi suddenly said. Zatt frowned. But without a word he followed the Wookiee into a Cantina. " **You should ask if you´re able to stay overnight.** " Gungi said. "Why me?" " **Do you think they will understand me?** " Zatt sighed. "No, they probably will not." He took his hood of and stepped to the bar. "Hey!" He shouted. The barkeeper went to him. "What?" "Is it possible to stay here for one night?" He asked the Besalisk. "Yeah, why?" "I am looking for two persons, a Tholothian and a human. Their names are Zandou and Kat." "Zandou and Kat? I think –" Suddenly Zatt felt strange. He felt something he hasn´t felt since… Order 66. He knew this feeling. It was – "Vader." He aspirated. He immediately felt how Gungi froze. He knew it, too. "I could call them." The barkeeper ended. "Please." Zatt murmured abstractedly. The Besalisk gave him a strange look and called for somebody. Meanwhile Zatt turned around and looked around. Vader wasn´t far away, he was sure about that. He just couldn´t find him. " **Where is he?** " Gungi chuntered. "I do not know." Zatt answered. "Nad!" Somebody yelled. Zatt caught the Tholothian and whirled her around. Katooni laughed and Zatt couldn´t help smiling when he saw her. He felt Gungi´s and Petro´s curious looks. And then –

 _Ghuu – shhh…_

His smile faded away and now he saw the imposing stature. "Let´s go." Petro suggested quietly. " **Good idea.** " Gungi answered. They tried to move out without attracting attention, but they failed. "Stay where you are." The Sith Lord ordered. "Not good." Katooni whispered. Zatt noticed that her left arm was bandaged. They turned to the former Jedi. "You are the ones who killed one of my best Inquisitors." "The Sith?" Petro asked. "Not a big thread." Katooni said snidely. Vader did nothing. Nor did he say something. He just looked at them. Then he took his lightsaber and lighted it up. "Bad idea to offend his pet." Zatt murmured. " **What know?** " Gungi asked. " **Fight or run?** " "To run sounds good. But we are speaking of Vader." Petro said. "Yes, and he can hear every word we say." Katooni chipped in. " _Deng, you will stay with me. Kat, Zandou, you will go to the_ Specula. _Leave immediately!_ " Zatt told them through the Force. " _No, we will not leave you here! We will fight with you._ " Petro answered. "Is that wise?" Katooni asked. "Maybe not." Zatt answered and pulled out his lightsaber. The other three did as he did and they stood with their green, brown, blue and purple lightsabers. Zatt felt the amazement and curiousness of the people in the Cantina. Nothing had given them a hint that there were Jedi Knights with them, besides of Zatt´s and Gungi´s coat, maybe. "You think you can handle me? You are wrong." "Maybe. But there still is some hope!" Petro answered. A smile appeared on Zatt´s face. "We were just Younglings during the Clone Wars, unable to do anything. But we know have a chance to prove that we are worth to be called Jedi Knights. May the Force be with you." Vader… laughed? "You foolish Jedi!" He seemed to say more but was cut off by Petro, who attacked him. And then he was kept busy by four Jedi Knights. "Remember, he is very strong in the Force!" Zatt reminded the others. "How would you know?" Vader asked. "We know everything of you, Master Skywalker." Katooni answered. "Do NOT call me Skywalker! Skywalker is dead." " **Ouch**." Byph murmured. Suddenly Katooni flinched and held her side. Zatt looked at her with a worried face. "I am fine." She said. And then dozen of Stormtroopers entered the Cantina. "By the Force. "I will keep him busy." Petro said and blocked. "You will fight the Troopers." " **Are you crazy? You are not strong enough!** " Gungi roared. "Gungi, stay with him. Kat, we will deal with the Stormtroopers." "Agreed." Suddenly someone shot. "You guys really need help." Ganodi smiled. She distracted the Troopers and Vader, while the other four escaped. Zatt hopped on his seat in the cockpit and started the _Specula_ , on which Byph was waiting over the Cantina. "Get ready for light speed!" He yelled and set course for Rishi.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for updating this late.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially to Snips:)

Once they were save in Hyperspace, Zatt let out his breath and leaned back in his seat. This had been close. _Very_ close. He was glad that he had sent Ganodi and Byph to buy food. It had been his best decision since… he couldn´t remember. Then he remembered Katooni and stood up. The Nautolan went to Katooni´s cabin, only to find the others, too. " _Getting a little tight, doesn´t it?_ " Byph said dryly. Ganodi was their healer and was now taking care of the Tholothian. "How is she?" Zatt asked, ignoring Byph. "She is fine, guys. You can go, all of you. She won´t get better with you standing here. And I need some room. Now, would you mind to leave?" "Calm down, Ganodi. We are a little bit concerned about our friend." "Understood, Petro. Can you leave?" Petro rolled with his eyes and the four male Jedi left. " **She is really nice, isn´t she?** " Gungi mumbled. Zatt chuckled. "But she was right. We were too much in there." "Well, tell us, Zatt. What´s up with you and Katooni?" Pero asked. Zatt coughed while Gungi laughed in his weird Wookiee way. "Beg your pardon?" The Nautolan finally managed to reply. " **Come on, Zatt. Don´t think us foolish. We were in that Cantina and we can actually see. And what we saw surprised us."** Gungi said. " _What do you mean?_ " Byph asked curiously. "Nothing, Byph. The two of them are just… joking. If you need me, I am in the cockpit." Zatt turned around and tried not to run. He could hear Petro telling Byph what happened. _It was nothing_ , he told himself. But he could not shake the memory of holding Katooni, right before Vader came.

After he landed on Rishi, Zatt contacted Ahsoka. " _Here is Fulcrum_." "Hello, Fulcrum. Here are Zandou and Nadziejat of the _Pirates of hope_." Petro said. He was standing next to Zatt. " _Who?_ " "We gave us some Code names, Fulcrum." " _I noticed that. How are you? And I see that you succeeded on Aduba._ " "Yeah, kind of. We met Vader." Petro answered. " _You did WHAT?_ " "We met Vader. We could escape, but we merely got trapped. We forgot how strong Vader was." Ahsoka frowned. " _You met him once?_ " "Yes, back in the Temple when we were Younglings. But why do you ask? Don´t you know who Vader is? You said that you look that different so he could not recognize you." Zatt replied. " _Master_ _Obi- Wan said that Vader could recognize me, but he didn´t tell me, why. That´s why I changed my appearance. Why do you ask?_ " "You do not know who Vader is?" Petro asked surprised. " _No. Do you?_ " The two Knights changed a look. Zatt shook his head slightly. Petro understood. "Uhm, well…" "That´s complicated. Haven´t you met him yet?" Zatt helped him. Petro nodded. " _Complicated_." Ahsoka shook her head. " _You sound like Master Obi- Wan. And no, I did not meet him yet. But this is not the reason why you contacted me._ " "No, we want to know if you have another mission for us." " _Yes, I have. I want you to get to the Core. You will got to Rydonni Prime and infiltrate or do whatever necessary to get into Ryanthi Products. That´s a company producing AT- AT and AT- ST walker. Destroy as much as you can but stay covered! Do NOT get noticed._ " "How should we manage that, Fulcrum? When we destroy a factory we will not be unnoticed. We will be noticed." Petro shook his head. "You are asking something impossible." " _You are Jedi Knights, Zandou. I will trust you and I bet you will get an idea. Fulcrum out._ " "Can you believe that?" Petro hissed. "Calm down, my friend. I do share your opinion, but I think we should do our best possible." "You are right, Zatt." Petro sighed. "But I cannot promise anything." Zatt nodded. "Neither can anyone of us. But promise, Petro, that you will not do something foolish." The human laughed. "Did I ever?" Zatt said nothing. "I think I will check out Rydonni Prime. Shouldn´t be too hard." "I will tell the others that we will have a council meeting."

One hour later, Zatt went to the Living Suit. They were now in Hyperspace on their way to Ryanthi Prime. The others were already there and laughed. Katooni noticed him the second he entered the room. "Zatt!" She smiled at him and he smiled too. "I am glad that you are fine, Katooni." "I am, thanks to Ganodi." "I did what I had to do. Besides, I could not let happen anything bad to you. I would be the only girl here." Katooni laughed and winked at Zatt. The Nautolan smiled wider and sat down. Suddenly he noticed Petro´s, Gungi´s and Byph´s looks at him. He cleared his throat and took out his datapad. "For the ones who do not know what our task is: we have to get to Rydonni Prime and destroy as many AT- AT and AT- ST walkers as possible without being noticed. Ry-" "How can we stay unnoticed?" Ganodi asked. "We do not know." Petro answered. "But we hope that we maybe get an idea. Ahsoka is counting on us." "You mean she is using us for her benefits." Ganodi mumbled. " **Why not, Ganodi? We are able to do things normal beings are not able to do and we will do it. It is for a better future without any Sith Lords ruling us.** " Gungi turned to Zatt. " **Did you find anything we might need?** " "Not really. Rydonni Prime is a planet in the Core and has no native species. Humans got there later, that is why I think that we should only send Petro and Katooni. We others would get too much attention. And we know that Vader is looking for a Wookiee, a Human, a Tholothian, a Nautolan and a Rodian. We should not be seen together this soon. The rest of us will go to Corellia, just to confuse Vader or anybody else." Zatt looked at the others. " _Vader is too smart for that._ " Byph threw in. " _The Core Words. Why don´t we visit Coruscant?_ " "Coruscant? Are you out of your mind?" Petro glared at him. "Petro, shut up." Ganodi interrupted. "We cannot, Byph. If Petro and Katooni need some help, we have to be there." "I do not need help." Petro mumbled under his breath. What will we do there?" Katooni asked. "How will we get there?" "You could use the Force as guide, Katooni." Ganodi answered. "We are Jedi, if you remember, and they usually use the Force." " _Listen to her, Kat._ " Byph agreed. " **Her name is actually Katooni.** " Gungi mentioned. " _Yes, but it is a little bit long. Kat is a good short cut._ " Zatt sighed. "That is of no importance. When we get to Rydonni Prime, you have to think out something. But stay unnoticed." "A Tholothian will be noticed, Zatt, especially one as beautiful as Katooni." Ganodi said. "Maybe Petro should go alone?" Katooni suggested. " **Beg your pardon?** " "Alone? We are a team, Katooni." Zatt shook his head. "That´s a bad idea!" "I can handle this alone, Zatt. It shouldn´t be a big problem. And Ganodi _is_ right. Rydonni Prime is a planet only inhabited by humans. Every other species will be noticed." Petro said. "I still think-" "Zatt, we should be unnoticed. Well, I tell you, this is the o _nly_ way to be unnoticed. And you are not our leader. Jedi do not have leader. Think us to be the Jedi Council. Who think that I should go alone?" Petro interrupted. Zatt folded his arms. " _I think Petro is right._ " Byph held up his hand. "Me too." Ganodi added. "He could be right." Katooni gave Zatt an apologetic smile. " **I disagree. But it seems to be four against two.** " Zatt sighed again. "If this is the decision of the Jedi Council." His eyes sparkled a little bit amused. "Then so be it."

Petro took a deep breath. He controlled a last time if he had everything. Yes, everything was complete. His hand touched his lightsaber and he immediately felt stronger. " _Your lightsaber is your life."_ Master Skywalker once told him that. Even much powerful, Petro still admired Obi- Wan most. And he was glad that at least Master Yoda and Master Kenobi survived Order 66. Somebody knocked on his door. He opened it with the Force. It was Zatt. Petro raised a brow. "What do you want?" "I have to apologize, my friend." Petro raised the other brow too. "What?" He was some kind of stunned. "My words, Petro. You must think that I doubt your skills, but I do not. I believe that you will be able to handle this. It´s just… I do care a lot about all of you." Petro smiled at the Nautolan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Zatt. I do not like to admit it, but you are our most powerful Jedi. But you can trust all of us and you are not the only one who cares for the others. We are a team, Zatt, and everyone is capable of protecting us. Ganodi is our healer and the best in meditating. Byph touches something and he immediately knows who was the last one to touch that object. You´re just good in everything. Gungi too, but he is not that powerful. And I… I am the one with the most elegant fighting style." He smiled but his face got stern immedialty. "I am powerful in the Force. You know what I mean, lifting things and-" "I do know, Petro. Get to the point." "The point is, Zatt, that you do not have to care the responsibility for us. Remember that." "I will, Petro. Will you leave know or later?" "Know, Zatt." He went to the exit and the Nautolan followed him. "You know, we should wear our Jedi robes." Petro suddenly suggested. "Petro" Zatt said sounding a little bit annoyed. Petro only laughed. "But it would be a good idea." He continued. "What would be a good idea?" Katooni asked. Petro smiled at her. "You have to convince Zatt that we should wear our Jedi robes instead of something else." "He has his point." Katooni said and turned to Zatt. "It´s a good idea." "Told you so." Petro smile widened. "Shut up." Zatt murmured and glanced at Katooni. _Why have I been so blind?_ , he asked himself. It was clearly which feelings the Nautolan was having for the Tholothian. But he now had to concentrate on his task. "May the Force be with you." Zatt said. "And with you." Petro smiled. This would be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Rydonni Prime was a nice planet. Petro liked it there. And there were only humans. "You really can thank me, Katooni." He murmured. It was going well so far. Petro got the direction to Ryanthi Products easily and was now on his way. But he should have known that there would be a problem. A big one. Negatively surprised, Petro starred at an extremely well-guarded factory. There were at least one thousand stormtroopers guarding this facility. How should he get past them? Petro froze. Someone screamed. He looked around, but he wasn´t able to see anybody. He closed his eyes and tried it through the Force. He could sense somebody around the corner. Quickly he pulled out his lightsaber, but without lighting it up, and ran towards the scream. "Get away from her!" He yelled. A man was about to kill a woman. She had long blond hair and beautiful green eyes. The man turned around. "Why should I? She´s a murderer! She gave the Order to kill my child!" The woman saw him now. "Inquisitor, please! Help me!" Petro hesitated shortly, then stepped forward and stabbed his lightsaber through the man, but he paid attention that the women did not see the colour of his blade. "Are you all right, Miss?" He asked her and put away his weapon. "Y- Yes, thank you, Inquisitor. I already asked myself when you would appear. The Emperor told me, that he would send you." "Well, now I´m here. What´s my task?" She starred at him. "You don´t know it?" "Milady," he began impatiently. "Are you aware of the threat of the Rebels? The Emperor thought it safer in not telling me, what my task is. He said that it would be of major importance." "O- of course, Inquisitor. May I show you your rooms?" "It would be easier if you would tell me now, what I have to do, but if you wish to go there first, please. I will follow." The woman nodded. "I am Serena Ryanthi, daughter of Nydor Ryanthi, owner of Ryanthi Products." Petro gave her a weak smile. "I am Zinawel. Now tell me, what am I supposed to do? I hate it when I don´t know, what to do." "I´m sorry, Inquisitor. The Emperor fears that somebody would try to infiltrate my father´s company, so he sent you. It´s now on you to supervise the security and maybe try to find a mole or something similar to it." Petro sighed. "I was up for a fight." Serena smiled. "Maybe you will get your fight." She stopped in front of a high building and gave him a keycard. Your apartment is in the fifth floor, number 341. My father will give you an audience tomorrow." "I am sorry, but my task is of highest importance. I will see him in one hour." Serena shook her head. "He´s too busy-" "He will better find some time for me. I will wait for you here, _Milady_." "O- of course, Inquisitor."

His apartment was quite nice. It was big and luxurious. He really could get accustomed to it. But as a Jedi he was not greedy. _That does not mean that I am not allowed to enjoy this_. Inquisitor… that would mean, that the true Inquisitor would be on his way to Rydonni Prime. Petro had to make sure that the true Inquisitor would never get near to someone who was working for the Empire. But how could he find him? Petro bit his lips and sat down. Maybe he was able to see the future. _To find inner peace and patience your personal quest is..._ He remembered Master Yoda´s words. He was never good in mediation. Petro took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 _Vader standing in the middle of a starport, merely killing a boy with the latter´s own lightsaber. "Your Master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi."… Two Jedi were standing in front of the High Jedi Council, one seemed to be a Padawan, the other his Master. The older one was speaking. "He is the Chosen one…" "Do it or do not. There is no try."… Two men on a volcanic planet, one terribly mutilated. "You were my brother, Anakin!" A man in black walked down a street in the night, but suddenly stopped. He looked around and smiled. He went into a storehouse turned his lightsaber on. "I was waiting for you, Jedi scum." A purple blade appeared._

Petro opened his eyes. When would it happen? He tried to remember something, and an image of today´s date appeared in front of his inner eye. It would be tonight. _Always in motion is the future,_ he heard Master Yoda´s voice in his head. Petro shook it off. That wasn´t important. He would go to that storehouse tonight, and hopefully find the true Inquisitor. Petro stood up and looked around. He couldn't see any surveillance camera, but he wasn´t sure if there was one hidden somewhere. But it wasn´t the time for searching cameras. A look to the clock showed him that it was time to meet Mr Ryanthi. Or was he called Lord?

Petro stepped out of the building. The sun was shining and it was actually a nice day. Serena was already waiting for him. "My father will receive you now, Inquisitor." Petro nodded and followed her. Suddenly, Serena asked: "Have you ever seen a Jedi?" "A what?" Petro asked. His voice was controlled. "A Jedi-" "I _know_ what a Jedi is, Milady." "Stop calling me that." Serena said. "Why?" Petro asked with a smile. "You can just call me Serena. I don´t like it to be called differently." "As you wish… Serena." The woman smiled. "Now tell me, did you ever meet a Jedi?" "No. How could I? The Jedi Knights are dead." "I heard rumors that some are alive." "Then you have heard more than I did." Petro answered with a bitter taste in his mouth, but his face was expressionless. They arrived at the guarded factory. Serena passed through the door without being controlled and Petro followed her without being controlled either. On his way to Nydor Ryanthi´s office, Petro looked around and tried to memorize every single detail. After a short while they arrived at the office. Serena opened the door. Petro looked around curiously. It was a big and wide office. There was a big desk in the middle and two big windows let in light. In fact, everything was just big. A man with blond hair and blue eyes stood in front of another one who was kneeling. Mr Ryanthi looked at Petro. "Inquisitor. You´re early. But that doesn´t matter. This man is stealing important information; please, give him a lesson with your lightsaber or any other way you use." Petro froze internally. He was a Jedi! But he had no choice if he wanted to hold up his wrong image. He held out his right hand and started to Force choke the kneeling man. He kept his face emotionless, but in his inner he was suffering. His hand trembled slightly and the man was barely getting some air, but Petro kept going on. He could sense Serena´s shocked gaze, but he ignored it. And Petro could feel _it_. The power of the dark side of the Force. However, Petro wouldn´t be a full trained Jedi if he could turn that easily to the dark side. But there was still a big temptation. The kneeling man was turning blue. "That´s enough!" Mr Ryanthi ordered and Petro let go. He clogged his right hand to a fist and gritted his teeth. The man collapsed and coughed. "Thank you, Inquisitor." Mr Ryanthi turned to the man. "Now go and tell everyone that if they not obey, my dear _Inquisitor_ will punish them." The man stood up and left hastily. Mr Ryanthi laughed and turned to Petro. "I didn´t know that you Inquisitors would be that powerful." "Not all of us are strong in the Force, Mr Ryanthi. I am a great exception. That´s why the Emperor sent me; he wanted his beloved factory to be well guarded, I think. He didn´t tell me exactly what I am supposed to do, because of the uprising rebellion." "Yes, yes, I was warned. What are you called?" "Zinawel, I´m a Sith apprentice." "You start that old?" Serena asked. Petro grimaced. "Not all. And most of us are too weak and become Inquisitors. My Master wants me to be one, too. But I hope to become eventually a Sith Lord." "Good luck with that." Mr Ryanthi said. "There is no such thing as luck." Petro replied immediately. "As you say. Now let´s get to business. You will control my security and all stormtroopers. You will make sure that there will be no leak in my security. And every person trying to steal some information will be punished. Understood?" "Yes, Sir." Serena stepped forward. "I will take you to your office, Inquisitor."

His office was big, what actually did not surprise him. He would have been disappointed otherwise. That was Mr Ryanthi´s weak point: luxury. And he liked to show off. "Can I do something else for you?" Serena asked. Petro noticed her fear. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked. "Be honest." She nodded anxiously. Petro turned around and his faced darkened. How could anybody possibly like it to be feared all the time? "You can go." He heard how she left and collapsed on his chair. He just Force choked someone until he turned blue. Petro took a deep breath. He was a Jedi Knight. He could do this. He used the rest of the afternoon to get a general idea of "his" work. In the evening, someone knocked on his door. Petro stood up and opened it. It was Serena. "Would you mind to go with me to dinner?" "Thank you, but I already had something." He answered taken by surprise. "You did not. Come on, it´ll not hurt you" Petro sighed. "Thank you, but no thanks. I will eat alone. Maybe tomorrow." "I will take you by your word, Inquisitor." "Do it" Petro murmured as Serena left. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but he was a Jedi and had his duties. And besides… Jedi were not supposed to have these kinds of feelings. And he would not fall in love with an imperial. Never. Petro stepped out of his office and closed the door. It was time to find that storehouse. He walked through the town and suddenly noticed through the Force that someone was following him. A smile appeared on his lips and hid in a dark side street. After he checked through the Force that he really was clear now and moved on. He didn´t find anything until nightfall. He was at the end of the city. There was a last skyscraper and then a storehouse. He stepped inside. It was dark and cold. But something was odd. He heard someone sniffing. Petro frowned and moved forward. It was… Serena. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Serena looked up, her face full of surprise. "How´d ya find me?" She babbled. Petro smiled clemently. "You should go home. You drank enough for tonight." Serena blinked several times. "How?" She finally asked. Petro kept himself from laughing and picked her up. "Where am I supposed to take you, Milady?" "Factory" She just answered and snuggled against Petro´s chest. The Jedi moved quickly and brought her to the factory. He commanded an Admiral to take Serena in and to take care of her and then he returned to the storehouse. It was very dark now, Petro could barely see anything. He entered the storehouse and pulled out his lightsaber. And then he waited. After about an hour he felt a stronger presence in the Force. It moved towards him. The door was opened and a carmine blade appeared. "I was waiting for you, Jedi scum." The voice was deep. "Yeah, actually _I_ was waiting here, Inquisitor. I have a little problem: you. And my lightsaber has the wrong colour." The Inquisitor laughed. "Be ready to see death!" "I think that it´s more likely that you will die tonight." "We will see." Petro attacked. He never waited to be attacked. Zatt was maybe their best swordsman, but Petro was merely as good as the Nautolan. He started with his _Whirlwind of Destiny_ and changed then to Form IV: Ataru. He would not give his enemy a chance to attack him. Quite the opposite of Zatt´s technique, who used Makashi, Form II. He quickly disarmed the Inquisitor and stabbed his lightsaber through him. Then he bowed. "That´s a Jedi Knight, my friend." He picked up the lightsaber and lightened it. He had to admit that the red colour was quite nice. Petro deactivated the two sabers and carried his foe away. On one field he burnt him and returned afterwards to his apartment. His illusion was now completed. A smile appeared on his face. This really would get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone knocked on Petro´s apartment door and the Jedi opened abruptly his eyes. He had been doing a handstand the rest of the night. He didn´t know why, but it helped him to meditate. He hasn´t been able to sleep after the fight. Not because of the fight or because he killed the Inquisitor. It was because he kind of touched the dark side of the force. Petro got back into normal position and then went to the door. It was Serena. "I… I have to thank you." She said quietly. Petro just shrugged. "You´re welcome." She looked up and smiled slightly. "Thank you." Petro nodded. "Am I supposed to be at work?" He asked. "Actually yes." "Then let´s go."

This day, Petro marched around and, without exception, everyone feared him. Petro just hated it. And that´s what worried him. He was not supposed to hate. Hate was a passion, and passions led usually to the dark side. He had quickly some good ideas of how to protect this factory best from intruders. It was now hard to get into this facility without being noticed. There were only few unguarded ways. Petro kept them free for himself. He knew that there were surveillance cameras everywhere and that he was watched all the time. But that didn´t matter. He could manipulate the system so he would not be recorded. Ganodi once showed it him back on Dagobah. And he had made sure yesterday that his office was not surveilled. Suddenly he heard someone shooting. He grabbed his new lightsaber and ran to the noise. Three stormtroopers were lying dead on the floor; five others were hunting down a woman. "Get her!" an admiral yelled. Petro used the force to stop the woman. She stumbled and fell down. The stormtroopers enchained her. "What has she done?" Petro asked. "She´s a rebel." The admiral answered. Petro raised an eyebrow. "A rebel? Are you sure?" "Yes, Inquisitor." The admiral showed him a symbol. Petro squinted his eyes. It seemed familiar to him. Suddenly he remembered it. It was the white symbol on Ahsoka´s forehead. "I will take her from now." Petro said coldly. The woman gave him a scared look and seemed to hold back her tears. "But-" The admiral started. "No buts!" Petro hissed. "Unless you want to get to know my lightsaber?" Petro lighted it up. It was strange that it was red and not purple. The admiral swallowed. "O-of course not, Inquisitor." "Good." Petro deactivated his saber and put it away. He grabbed the woman at her arm and pulled her with him to his office. "Sit down." He commanded. Without a word she did as she was told. "What´s your name?" He asked. "Zyla." She answered. "That´s neither a human name nor the truth. I´ll give you another chance. What´s your name?" "I´m Tahlula." She answered. Petro felt through the force that she was telling the truth. "Good. Tahlula, what is the meaning of this?" The Jedi held up the symbol. The woman paled. "I, uhm, nothing. It´s just something I found on the ground." Petro sighed. "I don´t believe you. I saw this before somewhere else. Who are you working for?" "Nobody." She answered - too quickly. Petro shook his head. "Should I try another way to get my answers?" He asked. "No, please!" "Then who are you working for? I am tired of asking questions which are answered with lies!" She straightened up. "I won´t tell you. Never." Suddenly she stood up and sprang forward. She grabbed one of his lightsabers- the one with the purple blade. Petro froze. "Is her name Fulcrum?" He asked. Now it was on Tahlula to freeze. "No" she answered, but Petro could feel through the force that it was a lie. A soft smile appeared on his face. "You´re lying." He said. "But that´s okay." He quickly declared. Tahlula frowned. "What do you mean?" "You´re a rebel, Tahlula, as am I. I´m on your side." "B-but you´re the Inquisitor! And I´m not a rebel!" she exclaimed. "No, I´m not and you _are_ one. As am I. I killed the real one and took his lightsaber. Now give it back to me." "Why should I trust you?" She asked. "Because I could have easily overpowered you. And I could have killed you, but I am rescuing your life." He wanted to tell her to activate the lightsaber, but something stopped him. That and Ganodi´s voice.

" _We are Jedi Kights, what means that we are the peacekeepers of this galaxy. But nobody of this galaxy shall know what we are. We are the enemies in the eyes of most intelligent beings. Remember that. Tell_ NOBODY _who you really are!" "Then what are we, I may ask?" "We are Jedi Knights, Petro. What else should we be?" Katooni answered. "No, we are cowards. We shouldn´t be afraid of telling the truth or hide like scared Younglings. We are – as you said- Jedi Knights. They do not run!" "Petro, for our own and the whole galaxy´s health, we mustn't tell anybody who we really are."_

Tahlula hesitated, but after a short while she returned it. "Thank you. I need your help." "For what?" She asked. "It´s my task to blow up as many AT- AT and AT- ST walkers as possible. You will help me. And after our work is done, we will leave this planet. My friends will come for us." "Who are you?" She wanted to know. "I´m Zandou." He winked at her. "We have to work slowly and unnoticed. What´s your job?" "I have to control the engines of the walkers." "Excellent!" He handled her some explosive. "Why do you trust me?" She asked. "I know when you´re lying." He simply answered. "You have to place them somewhere on the engines where they won´t be noticed; but once they will be activated, they have to blow up the whole walker." "I will do it. You can trust me, Zandou." "I know." He stood up. "Now we have to tell everybody that you´re actually an imperial agent." His eyes sparkled and Tahlula smiled diabolically.

"I´m working in a rebel cell here in the core. It´s very dangerous, even more than usually." Petro smiled. "I can imagine that. This near to Coruscant…" Tahlula looked at him with surprise. "What?" He asked. "You called Imperial City 'Coruscant'." "That´s its actual name." "You´re older than you seem to be." Petro laughed. "Good looking, what?" He ran with his fingers through his hair. Tahlula rolled with her eyes. "Show- off." Petro laughed. He was accustomed to be called that. He heard it enough times from Zatt. They went to the hall were they´ve met. The admiral was still there. "Inquisitor!" He said with surprise. Petro bowed slightly. "Admiral. May I introduce you Zyla, secret imperial agent? I want you to protect her." "I don´t need any protection." Tahlula murmured. Petro rolled his eyes. "Make sure nobody hurts her, admiral, will you?" "Of course, Inquisitor. He studied Tahlula. "That´s why you wanted to speak with her alone?" He asked. "Why else? " Petro replied and turned around. "I will expect you to hear your report tomorrow, Zyla." Petro commanded and left. A sigh escaped his lips when he entered his office. He finally had somebody to talk with. That reminded him… He used a secret code to contact his friends on the _Specula_. "Z- Nadziejat? Lia? Anybody there? Deng? Thyl or Kat? Can you hear me?" He whispered. Nothing. He tried it again. " _Pirates of hope_ , please come in!" Something whooshed and then he heard: "Zandou?" Petro smiled. "Hey, Lia." Ganodi breathed a sigh of relieve. "Zandou! I´m so glad to hear you!" Petro chuckled. "Good to hear you too, Lia. Now, listen, I´m in Ryanthi Products and already have an ally called Tahlula. Ask Fulcrum about her, please." "You didn´t attract anybody´s attention?" Ganodi asked. "Well…" His thoughts pulled out an image of Serena, but he quickly focused again. "Kind of. I´m the Inquisitor." "You´re WHAT?!" "Relax, Lia. I have his lightsaber, you know, the one with the red blade, and-" "That´s not what I´m referring to, Zandou. I´m speaking of the aspect that you´re pretending that you´re the Inquisitor, and that means, that you´re kind of using the _dark side_ of the force and that´s what troubling me. I worry about you, Zandou." "Don´t be afraid, Lia. Say hello to the others. And remember to contact Fulcrum. Zandou out." "But-" Petro switched off his comlink. His eyes starred into space and his thoughts were like a hurricane. He wouldn´t admit it, but he too was worried about his future.

Petro left his room and closed the door behind him. "I was coming for you." He looked up and he smiled slightly. "Serena, I remember." The woman beamed at him. "Let´s go." Petro offered her his arm and she took it. "Where are we going?" He asked. "You´ll see." She just answered. Petro blinked and followed her. He was a little bit curious. Just a little bit. Serena led him to a restaurant which seemed to be visited only by the richer part of Rydonni´s inhabitants. "Can I help you?" A waiter asked. His clothes seemed to be expensive. This really was a noble restaurant. A place where a Jedi usually wouldn´t be. "Yes. A table for two." "Of course, Miss." He led them into a corner. "Does it suit you?" Serena nodded. "It does." They sat down and Serena ordered some wine. Petro looked around. This really was amazing. The waiter returned and poured the wine into their wine glasses. "Cheers" She said and smiled at him. Petro raised his glass. "To your health." They took a nip of their drink. "Tell me, Zinawel, where are you from?" "Coreilla." He answered. "But I lived a long time on Cor- Imperial City." "Imperial City." Serena murmured. "I always wished to get there one day. " Why weren´t you already there? It´s not far away." "I know, I know. But my father doesn´t want me to go there. Don´t know why." She quaffed off the wine. Petro raised an eyebrow and took another nip. "You´re drinking too much, Serena." He determined. She shrugged. "I know, it´s just… Doesn´t matter." She took a deep breath. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked with a curious look. Petro, taking another nip, coughed, as he swallowed some wine. He glanced at her. "You want an honest answer?" "Yes?" "Well… no." "NO?!" "No." Petro smiled innocently and took another nip. This was getting awkward. Serena starred at him. She didn´t stop until the waiter came to get the orders. In the end it wasn´t that awkward. They had a nice conversation and a fun evening. Petro had to take her home (again), but he didn´t mind. He liked her, even though he tried to not like her. He was a Jedi Knight and should be above his emotions. Three days after the dinner, Petro was in a bad mood. He had to Force choke one person to death and had killed another with the red lightsaber. He hated it. And he could feel the darkness growing inside him. But Petro would not surrender without a fight. He could not lose his friends! So he sat down and began to meditate. He had to get this darkness out of him. The next morning, he felt better. He smiled and stood up. He now knew what to do.

One week after dinner with Serena, they walked through the park. Petro was contentedly. Tahlula had placed nearly all explosives and Zatt had contacted him that she really was a rebel. His only sorrow had been that he had to punish about three persons every day. He hated it. _Dangerous feelings,_ he immediately reminded himself. There was still some darkness in him. "I have to speak to you." Serena began after a while. Petro raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" She sighed. "Well, it´s just…" She hesitated. She glanced at him and cleared her throat. "You just don´t look like an Inquisitor, Zinawel. Once, I met one. He had yellow eyes and was a Twi´lek. Twi´lek usually don´t have yellow eyes and I asked why he had some. He answered that Inquisitors usually have yellow eyes." Petro smiled. "The weak ones. Our Master was for a long while a Sith, but he stayed unnoticed, because he could hide his yellow eyes. I am able to do it, too." "Oh" She sounded disappointed. "Why do you ask?" Petro asked. He reached out through the force and felt that her feelings were… strange. "I thought you weren´t one." Petro stopped walking abruptly. "Beg your pardon?" "That´s just it!" Serena exclaimed. "I don´t think that a true Inquisitor would say something like that, he would get angry. But you stay calm, Zinawel. You shouldn´t." "I´m just controlled." Petro answered. He tried to foresee what Serena wanted to say. "I know that you´re not normal, Zinawel." She said. "I´ve seen what you´ve done. And I´ve seen your lightsaber. That red colour is great. And still… I don´t think that you´re a Sith or Inquisitor or whatever you call yourself. I think-" Serena lowered her voice "I think that you´re a rebel." Petro´s face was expressionless. "A rebel?" He finally asked. "Really?" Serena nodded. "I heard you speak to somebody called the ' _Pirates of hope_ '." Petro froze. Serena smiled with triumph. "Don´t worry, I won´t tell anybody." Petro frowned. She was telling the truth. "Why?" He asked slowly. Serena looked around. "I want to join you, Zinawel. I want to be a rebel." Petro raised an eyebrow. "How do I know that I can trust you?" He asked skeptically. "You cannot. But when you leave this planet, take me with you, please! I could be your partner or…" She went red. Petro sighed. What a mess! "I- I am sorry, but I can´t. There´s no room for another person. And besides, my partners would kill me if they´d find out." _Especially Zatt and Ganodi._ "Then let me join some other rebels, please, I beg you!" Maybe… Petro got an idea. "I´ll introduce you to somebody." He said.

They stood in his office and waited for Tahlula. When she entered, Serena jumped up. Her face was a little bit scared. "The imperial agent?" She asked with a shaking voice. Petro chuckled. "This is Tahlula, Serena. She´s a rebel. Tahlula, this is-" "I know who she is, Zandou." Tahlula interrupted him. "What is she doing here?" "She wants to be a rebel, but there´s no place for her in my group. And I asked myself if you need somebody..?" "Hm" Tahlula walked round Serena. Then she nodded. "We really could need somebody. I trust you, Zandou." Petro smiled. "Thank you." "Yeah." She turned to Serena. "But you know that there´s no drinking with us. And we don´t have this high level standard life." Serena shrugged. "I don´t care. I hate my father and I don´t like the system. And if Petro doesn´t like it either, I think I´m on the right side." She smiled. Petro turned to Tahlula. "Are the explosives all placed?" "Yes, they are. When will we activate them?" Petro eyes sparkled diabolically. "Tomorrow." Then he contacted his friends. " _Pirates of hope_? Here´s Petro. Get the _Specula_ ready to pick us up!"

He didn´t notice the yellow eyes watching him.

A/N: Sorry, wasn´t my greatest chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

Zatt sighed. He was disquietingly since Petro reported back last week. He had this feeling that something bad would happen. "What are you thinking about?" Somebody asked. Zatt winced and turned around. "Katooni! You startled me." The Tholothian smiled and sat down next to him. They were in the Living Suite. The others went for food and that kind of stuff and Zatt actually wanted to join them, but somebody had to take care of Katooni and watch over the _Specula_. Katooni´s wound turned out to be worse than first supposed. But she was much better now. And Zatt was glad about that. "That wasn´t my intention." She answered and examined him. "You´re worrying about Petro." Katooni determined. Zatt nodded. "It´s just… He´s pretending to be an Inquisitor, Katooni. And the Inquisitors are the next thing to the Sith Lords. That can´t be good. And besides… I have the feeling that something bad will happen before this will end." "You worry too much, Zatt." Katooni answered and looked him in the eyes. "You should relax a little bit, my friend." Zatt smiled. "Maybe." Suddenly he remembered that this was the first time since Aduba-3 that they were alone. Katooni seemed to notice this, too, and seemed to get a little bit uncomfortable. Zatt sighed and shook his head. His head-tails swung softly. He took a deep breath and gazed at the female Tholothian before looking to the ground. She was the most beautiful thing in his eyes, but he knew what was prohibited for him. "Katooni, I am truly sorry about… what happened on Aduba and I promise, it will not happen again. I should remember more often that we are Jedi Knights." "It´s all right, Zatt." She took his hands and Zatt felt that his heart beat faster. He looked up, right into her amazing blue eyes. "You shouldn´t regret it." Zatt abruptly stood up. "That´s exactly what I mean, Kat. These feelings… they will lead to attachment, and that´s forbidden because that leads to the dark side of the force. And then we really have a problem." "Not every feeling is bad, Zatt. Love exists side by side with the force, and the light side is full with it. You can still control yourself with these feelings. You just have to prioritize and place your tasks over your feelings." "That´s impossible, Kat." "Nothing is impossible." Zatt grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. They were as blue as water and he loved it. But… "I wish I could, Katooni, but we cannot. We are not allowed to. We swore an oath we cannot easily break and I don´t want to lose my knighthood. This might sound rude, but it´s more important than our feelings. Especially in these times." Katooni smiled sad. "I know, Zatt." She took one of his head-tails and ran her hand over it. The Nautolan cringed. Suddenly they felt three strong presences in the force and drove apart. "We´re back." Ganodi sang. Zatt forced himself to smile. "Good to see you all. What do you think about some training?" " **Very good! I´m your first adversary.** " Gungi roared. Zatt laughed. "Agreed." " _I´ll just watch._ " Byph said. "No, you will fight against me. The winners will duel afterwards." Ganodi told him. "Very well." Zatt smiled and activated his lightsaber, as did the Wookiee. They appraised each other and Gungi attacked. Zatt countered the brown saber with his green one. It felt great and he let himself fall into the force and let it take over his movements. He fought very defensive and studied Gungi´s style. After a while he noticed that protected his right side better than his left. A smile appeared on his lips and he started to attack. Zatt disarmed Gungi within five seconds. The Wookiee rubbed his singed pelt. Zatt bowed and started to laugh. "I really missed this." He winced at Gungi. " **You could have ended this earlier.** " Zatt shrugged. "Maybe." Ganodi sighed with played annoyance. "Now it´s time for Byph and me-" "Pirates of hope _? Here´s Petro. Get the_ Specula _ready to pick us up!_ " "So much for that." The Rodian murmured. Zatt pulled out his comlink. "Zandou? Here is Nadziejat. We will pick you up. Meet us at the _Liar_ tomorrow after you have blown up these walkers." " _Copy that. We´ll be there. Zandou out._ " " _Who is 'we'?_ " Byph asked. "I don´t know." Zatt answered and smiled. "But let´s find out. Oh, and Katooni, you really need another code name."

Petro hasn´t slept well. Actually, he hasn´t slept for a single minute. He had this bad feeling… He stood up and left his sleeping room, only to find himself walking up and down in his kitchen. He shouldn´t behave like this. He should stay calm. But he couldn´t. And that frustrated him. He stopped walking and hit the table in his kitchen with anger. Then he realized what he just had done. He shied at the table as if it was something dangerous. That couldn´t just had happened. That wasn´t him. He was a Jedi Knight! But Petro had to admit that he could feel the darkness growing in him. Petro took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. _Do it or do not. There is no try_ , he heard Master Yoda whisper. Petro understood and sat down. He began to meditate. He didn´t want to see anything, just feel the force flowing through him…

 _"_ _I don't know your name—but I take up your cause. I will not remove your mask until there is justice—until the Mandalorians have been defeated once and for all. So swears… Revan!" "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." "I hate you!" "Is the dark side stronger?" – "No." "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi! You´re my only hope." "The darkness is already inside him. He will easily be turned to the dark side of the force." Knocking, knocking on the door…_

Petro opened his eyes abruptly. He was overwhelmed of what he had just seen. Then he heard that someone was knocking on his door. Frowning he stood up and opened the door. "Serene?" He asked. The human woman smiled at him. "Nice to see you, too. You´re kind of late." "Wha-" Petro looked at the clock. "By the force!" He was late for about an hour. He hastily grabbed his black jacket and pulled his two lightsabers to him. "Let´s go!" He said and merely ran out of his apartment.

"Where have you been?" Mr Ryanthi shouted. "I have been meditating." Petro answered calmly. "You can ask your daughter, Sir." He returned Mr Ryanthi´s look coolly. "Is that true, Serena?" The man asked. "Yes, it is, father. I had to knock about seven times until he heard me." Mr Ryanthi shook his head. "I expect you to be punctual, Inquisitor. You are dismissed." Petro bowed slightly and left the office. Why had he forgotten that he had this job? "Zinawel?" Petro turned around and smiled. "What do you need?" Serena looked around and then asked: "When do we start?" "Come with me." Petro just answered. She followed him to his office. "We must be careful. Nobody must notice that it´s us, who did this. That´s why we have to be seen when it happens. I will activate the explosives in exactly four hours. We will meet up half an hour after that at the _Liar_ , where we will meet my friends. Understood?" Serena nodded. "And Tahlula?" "She already knows." Petro answered. "But won´t it be a little bit suspicious that we disappear?" "Good point." Petro sighed. Suddenly he had an idea. "Does anything speak against us getting blown up during the explosion?" He asked with a smile. "Yes" Serena replied, "We get blown up." Petro laughed. "No, it only would appear that we get blown up. We actually wouldn´t be there." Serena gave him a thoughtfully look. "That would be very smart." She said slowly. Petro smiled. Then he contacted Tahlula. " _Yes?_ " She asked. "Zyla? Here is Zinawel. I need you in my office, now." " _I´ll be there, Inquisitor._ " "Good." Petro laid aside his comlink. "But how will we be able to do that?" Serena wanted to know. Petro grimaced. "I have an idea. But I don´t like it."

"You really could think that they´re us." Tahlula said with appreciation. She was looking down to three imperials sitting on the floor of Petro´s just shrugged. "I´m doing what I have to do in order to keep us save." "That´s not important. Well, it is, but you know what I mean. Will they do whatever you want them to do?" Serena asked. Petro nodded. "They will." He had used the force to manipulate their minds. "They" where a Stormtrooper and two imperial captains. They were wearing now some clothes of Petro, Serena and Tahlula and really resembled them. "Ready?" Petro asked his fellow Rebels. Both of them nodded and the Jedi turned to the three imperials. "Listen to me." He commanded. "You will go to Hangar C and talk about imperial stuff. You will contact me after ten minutes and stay there. Understood?" He minimized the movements of his finger. "We will go to Hangar C and talk about Imperial stuff. After ten minutes we will contact you." They replied. Petro nodded and pointed to the door. "Go" The three of them stood up and walked out of his office. "Wow" Serena said. "Can you do hypnotics?" Petro didn´t answer. "How will we get out?" Tahlula asked. "There are some floors which aren´t surveilled. We will use them. And we will wear these coats." Petro pulled out three black coats and handled each of them one. The next ten minutes no one spoke a word. Suddenly Petro´s comlink peeped. "I am contacting you as ordered." Petro took a deep breath. Everything inside of him bridled against what he was about to say. "Stay there." He said calmly. He pressed his lips together. He hesitated for a second, then he pressed the detonator.

 **BOOM**.

They even could feel it in his office. An automatic warning system turned on. "Now or never." Petro said. The three of them began to run. Serena and Tahlula followed him. They got out of the factory without being noticed. Happy they changed a look. Petro took down his hood and smiled at the women. "Now let´s go to the _Liar_." Serena returned his smiled and they walked down the street. The _Liar_ was on the other side of the city and they enjoyed the walk to their meeting point. But two blocks of houses Petro noticed a shadow in the force. He stretched out in the force and froze. "What is it?" Tahlula asked. "I feel something strange." Petro murmured. He straightened. "You should go and meet my friends. Tell them that I got delayed and that I will follow later." Serena hesitated but then nodded. "We will." The two women walked away. Petro took his blaster. "Come out." He said. A shadow appeared. It was a Pau´an. "Who are you?" Petro asked. The Pau´an showed him his sharp teeth. He had a white skin, some red markings and yellow eyes. Petro raised an eyebrow. "An Inquisitor? I thought that there would only be one." The Pau´an smiled coldly. "Vader sent me." Petro´s eyes widened. "Vader?" He squinted his eyes. "Why?" "The Inquisitor who was sent here never reported back. And he wanted me to check this out." "Ah, too bad for Vader that I killed his pet." Petro pulled out the red lightsaber and lightened it. "Say hello to him for me and tell him that it wasn´t hard to defeat the Inquisitor." Petro smiled and shot. He deactivated the lightsaber and ran away. He knew that the pau´an Inquisitor would follow him. He grabbed his comlink. " _Pirates of hope_? I have bad news. There´s another Inquisitor here on Rydonni Prime. Ad he´s kind of chasing me. If you´re able to send me some help, I would really appreciate it. Zandou out."

"Pirates of hope _? I have bad news. There´s another Inquisitor here on Rydonni Prime. Ad he´s kind of chasing me. If you´re able to send me some help, I would really appreciate it. Zandou out._ " Zatt sighed. He turned to the two women. "You said the truth. Go with Lia and Lany." He glanced at Gungi. "Deng and I will rescue Zandou." "Good luck with that." Katooni murmured. Her new code name was Lany. The younger woman – Serena – nodded. "Be careful." Ganodi said. Zatt smiled. "Have I ever been careless?" Katooni rolled her eyes. Zatt and Gungi put on their hoods and went away. They tracked Petro through his force signature. " **Is something wrong with me or is Petro´s force signature darker?** " The Wookiee asked. Zatt gave him a worried look. "It´s not you, Gungi. I feel it, too." Suddenly they heard someone shooting. They changed a look and ran toward the noise. It really was Petro – fighting against a Pau´an. " **He looks weird."** Gungi commented. Zatt snorted. "Really?" He asked with sarcasm. "Hey, you!" He then yelled. Both of them stared at Zatt. Gungi used that opportunity and slapped the Pau´an who got unconscious. "Let´s go!" The Nautolan told Petro and turned around. He could feel that his friend hesitated, but finally Petro followed him. They arrived at the _Specula_ unnoticed. Everyone was happy that they got Petro back, but Zatt was worried. The few seconds Petro had hesitated back on Rydonni Prime, he had felt something dark in Petro. Something _very_ dark he had already felt somewhere else. Anger… It reminded him a little bit of Vader.


	11. Chapter 11

Zatt looked around. His brown eyes were restless. No, this was a dead-end. _By the force!_ Suddenly he saw some earth. _Perfect_. He grabbed his lightsaber and hid it under the grass. Then he shielded the earth with the force. Hopefully Katooni or one of the others would find it. Through the force he felt that they were coming nearer. But even without his lightsaber he was very powerful. Master Yoda trained him in the ways of Teräs Käsi back on Dagobah. _"Your relatives good in the ways of Teräs Käsi were. Good you will be, too. Doubts I have not._ He remembered his Master´s voice. Zatt pulled out his blasters and waited. He forced himself to calm down. He could do this. He heard them. And before they even realized it, he already shot two of them. Three. Five… seven. Eight. Ten – They were gone. But Zatt knew that there would follow others. He held up his blasters only to find himself surrounded by five Trandoshan. "Lower your weapons, Nautolan!" One of them yelled. Zatt hesitated and obeyed. He had no choice. "Will you bring to Wasskah now?" He asked. One of them laughed. "No. The Emperor stole our moon, but we found another way to get amused. Take him!" Maybe he should fight. But then he remembered what happened. No, he had to do this. This was the only way to find the others. " _Get down of this nasty planet. We will meet up later."_ He remembered Ganodi´s voice. They would hopefully find his lightsaber before they would leave. And they needed to know, where Vader took Petro. _"The darkness is already inside him. He will easily be turned to the dark side of the force."_ He hoped that they wouldn´t be too late. That was the last thing he remembered. Everything went black.

 ** _Five standard days earlier…_**

They had landed on Coruscant where Serena and Tahlula would leave them. "It was nice to meet you." The latter smiled. Petro bowed lightly. "It was an honour to meet the both of you." Petro replied. Zatt smiled, too. He liked the two women. "I hope that we will meet soon." Serena said. Petro beamed at her. "I hope so." Zatt sighed. It was obvious that he was attached to her. But he hid it very well. "Zatt, we contacted Ahsoka." Katooni whispered into his ear. He nodded and went to Petro. "I ate to interrupt-" "No, you don´t." Petro interrupted him. "-but we are needed. Can we do anything else for you?" He asked. Tahlula shook her head. "We will meet up with my team in a few hours. But thank you." "You´re welcome." Zatt smiled. "Zandou, would you come?" He asked. Petro nodded and glanced at Serena. Zatt sighed. "We won´t wait." He warned his friend and entered the _Specula._ It was too dangerous on Coruscant. Zatt´s eyes looked for the ruins of the Jedi Temple. It broke his heart when he saw it the first time a few minutes ago. Inside the ship, he could hear Ganodi speaking to Ahsoka. "No one will ever know what happened. Can we do something else?" " _Yes, you can. I want you to go to Glee Anselm and check out a family. Their name is Renar._ " "Renar?" Zatt frowned. Ahsoka turned around. " _Nice to meet you. Yes, their name is Renar. I´ve heard that their helping the Empire._ " "Impossible!" Zatt replied hotly. "They would never do something like that! Can´t we do something else, Fulcrum? I do not want to go to… Glee Anselm. And I especially do NOT want to have to do anything with Renar." " _I am afraid that this is the only thing you can do, Nadziejat_." "We´ll do it." Katooni answered hastily. Zatt glared first at Katooni than at Ahsoka. "Fine." He mumbled. "I´m in the cockpit." "Zatt, wait!" He ignored Katooni and left the Living Suit. It wasn´t their fault. It just was … "Zatt?" The Nautolan took a deep breath and turned around. He forced himself to smile at Katooni. "Yes?" Katooni hesitated. "Are… are you all right?" Zatt sighed. "I am." He answered. "I overreacted, that is all." The Tholothian examined him. "You know the Renar family?" She asked. Zatt grimaced. "Yes, I do. But I don´t want to talk about that." Katooni looked at him with understanding. "But Zatt, remember that it´s not good to dwell on the past." The Nautolan smiled. "I know. Thank you." She nodded to him and left. Zatt stretched out in the force and felt that everyone was aboard. He started the ship and got off the planet. After he was sure that no imperial ship followed them, he typed the coordinates of Glee Anselm into the navigation system. _J-7_. He knew them by heart. He always dreamt of visiting his home planet. He swore himself that one day he would visit Glee Anselm. But he had been a Youngling back then. Times had changed now and he was sure that he should not visit his nautolan family. It was too dangerous for them. He made the jump into Hyperspace and noticed that his hands were shaking. Zatt frowned, took a deep breath calmed himself down. He could do this. He was a Jedi Knight. He just had to think impartially. _If that only was that easy._

"We will arrive on Glee Anselm in three standard hours. You should rest." Zatt told the others. "I will take care of you." Katooni said and stood up. "I have rested long enough." Ganodi gave her a critical look, but then she nodded. "Wake us up." She said. The others left the Living Suite and Katooni stood there with the male Nautolan. "You should rest, too, Zatt." He sighed. "Wake me up if you need my help." He hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, but then he just walked away. Katooni nodded and went to the Cockpit. She sat down and watched the Hyperspace. It was – in its own way – beautiful. Katooni´s hand slipped into her pocket and she took out the blue crystal. It was the one she used for her first lightsaber. After some seconds, she put it away. Maybe she should use it one day. But not now. She sighed slightly and thought about Zatt. He was absolutely right. It was more important to be a Jedi Knight that some feelings she was not supposed to have. And still… feelings weren´t something you could just forget or not have. Katooni took a deep breath. And there was something else. She knew that the others could feel it, too. It was the coldness of the dark side of the force. And it came with Petro. What had happened to him? She knew that he pretended to be an Inquisitor, but that surely couldn´t be the reason, could it? "Can we speak?" Katooni nodded. She had felt him through the force. "Sit down. What can I do for you, Petro?" The Tholothian turned around and studied her friend. The human sat down and stared into space. Katooni waited patiently. They had spoken very often about things you only tell your best friends. And they were best friends, since the day Petro had rescued her on Ilum. "You know…" He said but then he became silent. Katooni waited for him to speak again. "Something changed." He finally stated again. He turned his head and looked into her eyes. "You can feel it, can´t you? And the others, too. Something inside me is darker. _I_ am getting darker, isn´t it?" Katooni remained silent. So this way the reason he wanted to speak with her. Finally she said: "Yes, we all can feel it." Petro closed his eyes and leaned back. "It came because I had to pretend to be an Inquisitor. What I had to do… I used the dark side of the force, Kat. I force chocked some persons, killed them and I simply was stone-cold. I thought that I could make it, but now I think… no I _know_ … that I am lost between the dark and the light side. I can´t make my way back to light without help." He opened his eyes and glanced at her. "Could you help me?" He asked looking at his hands. Katooni sighed. "I don´t know, Petro. I don´t know if I am able to do that. But I promise that I will do my best for you." Petro beamed at her. "Thank you, Kat." She smiled. "No problem." "What are we going to do?" He asked. "We could meditate together. But first: Remember that it´s not good to dwell in the past, Petro." Katooni paused. She had told Zatt the same thing today. Petro nodded. "But… could we please not meditate? I´ve done that a lot of times the last weeks." Katooni smiled. "Of course." "What about a duel?" The Tholothian shook her head. "Not good. You´re angry, Petro. And if you let go of your frustration during a fight… I afraid that it won´t help." Petro sighed. "What a pity." Katooni chuckled. "Why are you angry?" She suddenly asked. Petro shook his head. "I don´t know, Kat. Maybe because of the temptation of the dark side… I can feel it and it´s strong. It frustrates me that I have to fight it…" He shrugged. "I feel weak and that makes me angry." "You are NOT weak, Petro. I know it and you know it, too. We were on Ilum because we were the best Younglings. You are everything but weak." Petro smiled at her. "Thank you, Kat. Remember me of that when something bad happens." Katooni smiled, too, but her eyes were stern. "I will, Petro. I promise."

"Everyone wake up, were on Glee Anselm." Zatt startled up. Has he heard right? They _already_ were on Glee Anselm? He hurried up and ran to the Living Suite. The others were already there, including Katooni. Petro was sitting on a chair and seemed to be relaxed. The darkness inside of him was weaker than four hours ago. "What are we going to do?" Katooni asked. " **I don´t know. Zatt´s the one who´s coming from this planet.** " Gungi said and turned to the Nautolan. Zatt sighed. "The Renar- family is well known and they are Nautolans. That means that they live under water." "We have everything we need aboard the _Specula_. So-" "You´re going to stay here. I will go alone. It´s better for us." Zatt took his lightsaber and laid it down. "Zatt?" Katooni asked. "I won´t need it. And besides, we already were paid too much attention on Aduba. We will have to get used to let our lightsabers on the _Specula_." He took off his jacket and shirt, too." Katooni stared at him. " _Uhm, Zatt…?_ " Byph asked. Zatt glanced at him. "Byph, I am going to be under water. And many male Nautolans don´t wear shirts. Understood?" Petro laughed soundlessly. "You sure that´s not because Kat´s here?" "Petro!" Katooni yelled and her cheeks turned red. Zatt felt his cheeks getting warm, too. His hearts beat faster as he glanced at the Tholothian. He hasn´t been thinking about that; but know… "No Petro, actually not." Ganodi snuffled. "I hope you´re saying the truth, Zatt. Do you need anything else?" The Nautolan shook his head. "No, thank you." He checked his belt with his blasters and took a deep breath. "I will contact you." Ganodi nodded. Zatt eyes looked a last time at Katooni, then he turned around and left the ship. His words, that they had to use their lightsabers more seldom, were true. But now they were only a pretext to not take it with him. The Renar-family didn´t like Jedi that much. But they disliked the Empire, too. Zatt took a deep breath and jumped into the water. It felt good. Katooni landed on an island near the capital of the Nautolan Realm. Zatt needn´t swim for a long time. After a short while he could see Pieralos. A smile appeared on his face and he swam faster. Some Nautolans greeted him. Zatt swam towards a big building. He arrived there, gathered himself and knocked at the door. A servant opened it and examined him. He had an interesting blue-brown skin. "What can I do for you?" He asked bored. Zatt cleared his throat. "I – I am Zatt Kostus and I wa-" "Zatt Kostus?" The Nautolan interrupted him. Zatt nodded. "A moment, please." The Nautolan closed the door and Zatt had the feeling that he knew him. Shortly after the door opened again and a female Nautolan stood there. She had a green-blue shin and brown eyes. "So you´re the one who calls himself Zatt Kostus." She said. Zatt sighed. "I am him." "Then tell me, why are you here and not with my sister?" "I´m here because I´m on a mission." Zatt answered. He noticed that they were speaking Nautila. "On a mission, indeed." The woman replied. She examined him, too. Zatt tried to calm himself down. "Could we discuss this somewhere else?" He asked. "Please?" "Come in." She said and stepped aside. Zatt entered the house and looked around. He saw three other Nautolans. He froze. He should have known that. "Do you remember them?" The female Nautolan asked. "No, but I know who they are." Zatt answered with clenched teeth. "At least he is honest." One of the others said. He had a deep voice. He stepped forward and Zatt could see him know. He looked _exactly_ like Zatt. "Hello, son."


	12. Chapter 12

Zatt was silent. He didn´t know what to do. He couldn´t say 'Hello, Dad.' That felt… wrong. His family were Petro, Katooni, Gungi, Byph and Ganodi. Not his these Nautolans. They were just biological relatives. Of course there was a bond between them. But he still couldn´t call them Mom and Dad. He was educated different. So he just nodded. "Listen" He said, ". I want to be honest. I am not here to reunite with you – sorry to say that – I am here because I have a mission." He looked at Mrs Renar. "Are you supporting the Empire?" "WHAT?" The three of them shouted. Zatt raised his hands. "It was Just a question." "Who are you working for?" The second female Nautolan, his mother, asked. She resembled her sister, Mrs Renar. "It depends on what you answer." Zatt answered and folded his arms. He got nervous and forced himself to calm down. He was a Jedi Knight. "How did you survive?" His father asked. "Because of a great Jedi Knight." He answered with a soft voice. "She rescued us." "You like her." His mother said. Zatt shrugged. "Yes. She rescued us and then gave her live in order to save us." "We thought you dead." Mrs Renar said. "We still believe that Eawen and Eaden are dead." Eawen and Eaden were his mother´s and Mrs Renar´s sister and brother. They were in the Sälãi Käsi Order. "The Emperor destroyed that order, too?" His mother wanted to answer but he raised his hand. "That doesn´t matter. Now tell me, Mrs Renar, do you support the Empire?" She shook her head. "No, I don´t." Zatt closed his eyes. She was telling the truth, he could feel it through the force. "Thank you. I am glad that I can tell the others that you´re not doing what some people in the galaxy think you´re doing." He smiled at her and bowed. "I won´t claim more time of yours. Thank you." He turned around. "Zatt" He stopped and looked behind. It was his mother. "Are you a Jedi?" She asked. A smile appeared on his face. "What do you think?" He replied and left the house. He breathed deeply and swam towards the _Specula_. He had good news.

Petro looked around. Glee Anselm really was beautiful. It couldn't be compared with Alderaan, but it still had something in it. He lay down near the water and folded his arms behind his head. The sun was shining warm on his face, the sea was beneath his feet… It was paradise. And he had his anger under control. He knew that it would always be there. It was a part of him. But maybe he could learn to live with it. Maybe the dark side wasn´t that dangerous. "Fancy some lightsaber training?" Petro smiled, his eyes still closed. "I thought I was too angry?" Katooni laughed. "That was before and not now." She replied. Petro opened his eyes. "Only because it´s you." The Tholothian smiled at him. "You´re better now." He nodded and stood up. "Thanks to you, Kat." "You´re welcome." She moved towards the _Specula_. "Come!" "On my way." He smiled and followed her. "You know, Zatt´s kind of right. We really weren´t very inconspicuous." Petro said. "Yes, we weren´t. And I think, too, that we have to change. We have to be Jedi Knights in our heart and soul, but act as we were just simple inhabitants of this galaxy." Petro grimaced. "We aren´t." "I know, Petro, but the Empire could decide to send Vader to hunt us down. Or even worse." "You mean the Emperor himself? I can´t imagine _that_." Katooni shrugged and ignited her lightsaber. They were in the hangar. Petro, too, activated his lightsaber and tried to remember Katooni´s fighting style. What was it? Then he remembered. She fought Form III. He tricked her and stroke right. Katooni countered and attacked him. _Oh no, we will play by my rules, Kat_. He sidestepped and stroke. He wouldn´t give her the opportunity to attack him. "We are really lonely, Kat." He said to disturb her. "Maybe four Jedi Masters, six Jedi Knights and at least three former Padawans." "You could get depressive if you put it that way." Katooni answered, but she was too concentrated. He couldn´t break her defense. "We should do more. Attack Coruscant or an imperial base." He proposed incidental. "WHAT?" Now he had success. Katooni was distracted and realized too late that this whole thing was a distraction. Petro disarmed her and pointed his lightsaber at her. "Defeated" He smiled. Katooni sighed. "You´re good." Petro bowed and deactivated his weapon. "Thank you. I-" " _Zandou? Lany? Please come in!_ " Petro pulled out his comlink. "Lia? What´s the matter?" " _Thank goodness! Where are you?"_ "We´re on the _Specula._ What happened?" " _Imperial forces. Zatt hasn´t arrived yet but I fear that we cannot hold the line much longer. Would you please help us? You have the lightsabers of the Inquisitors. Maybe that could help us."_ "We´re on our way, Lia. Zandou out." Petro changed a look with Katooni. They both took the lightsabers with the crimson blades and ran out. The deflected the blasters and sent them back. And suddenly he felt it. Not his own anger and hate, but _his_. "Vader" Petro hissed. Katooni paled. "Oh no." "Lia, Deng, Thyl! Retreat!" She screamed. "But what about Nadziejat?" Ganodi shouted back. "Blast!" Katooni cursed. They defended themselves and looked desperately for Zatt. "He´s coming." Petro said after a short while. They had been driven back and weren't able to hold the stormtroopers back much longer. Katooni breathed a sigh of relive. "Thank the force." She murmured. Some stormtroopers were force pushed away and a wet Zatt appeared behind them. He dodged some blasters and sprinted to them. "Thank you for waiting." He said calmly. "We should-" He froze. "Vader!" "Yeah, we already know." Petro told him. "Will you please ent-" He _know_ understood what Zatt meant. Vader was right in front of them. Petro got angry. How could the powerful Sith Lord pass them unnoticed? "Neither you nor you are Inquisitors." Vader said. "And still you are using their lightsabers." "It wasn´t too hard to defeat them." Katooni said. Petro could feel the hate growing inside him. Vader turned toward Petro. "Use your anger. It is the only way you can defeat me." Petro got angrier. "You dare to speak to me?" He hissed. "Zandou, calm down." Katooni said insistently. He could feel her and Zatt through the force. Two beacons of light. He remembered who he was and tried to calm himself down. "Your anger is the only way." Vader said. "The others don´t want you to use it because they are afraid that they will not be able to control you." "That´s a lie!" Zatt shouted. "We would never do something bad for you, Zandou." "He´s right. Please, believe us!" Katooni begged. "No, that are lies. They-" "Shut up!" Petro yelled and force pushed Vader away. His eyes were sparkling with anger. "Petro, calm down, please." Petro turned his head towards Zatt. The Nautolan seemed to be worried. Worried about what? That he couldn´t control him? Petro´s anger grew. "Listen to him, Petro." Katooni helped Zatt. Of course. She loved him. And she chose Zatt´s side, not his. "Petro-" "Vader´s right." Petro snarled. He didn´t notice that Vader was watching him. "Petro, we want to help you." Katooni started. "Shut up!" He force pushed her away. "Petro!" Zatt´s voice was worried. "You are turning to the dark side of the force." "Yes? Well, it´s feeling great!" He started to force choke the Nautolan. "Petro, please-" Zatt grinded out. But Petro was too angry. Suddenly, he was pushed away. He let go off Zatt. The last thing he felt was that his head bounced against something hard and then everything went black.

Katooni trembled. She just had to force push Petro. It felt bad. Her eyes caught Zatt. He was kneeling and coughing. She ran to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Kind of" He said and stood up. Katooni looked around. Petro was still lying on the beach. He was bleeding. She wanted to run to him, but Zatt shook his head. "Vader´s still here." He said. Katooni could see the blue swirls in his eyes, a sign of suppressed anger. Only few not-Nautolans could see them. "The darkness is already inside him. He will easily be turned to the dark side of the force." Katooni spun around and saw Vader talking with someone. It was a Pau´an with red markings. "An Inquisitor." Zatt murmured. "Kat, let´s go." "No!" She wanted to run to Petro, but Zatt wrapped his arms around her. "Katooni, please!" " _We´ll cover you._ " Byph said. Zatt nodded and carried Katooni aboard. The Tholothian didn´t defend herself. Zatt was stronger and she knew that he was right. He put her down in the Living Suite. "You will stay here, won´t you?" He asked. Katooni nodded. She avoided looking into his eyes. She could feel through the force that he was worried about her. When he went to the cockpit, she let herself go and started to cry. _Petro_ , she thought, _what happened to you? What have you done?_ She felt the others moving towards her and quickly dried her face. Ganodi, Gungi and Byph sat down next to her and were silent. No one said a word. After a short while she felt that Zatt made the jump to Hyperspace. He joined them in the Living Suite. "We have to contact Ahsoka and tell her that we´ve lost Petro." Ganodi said after a while. "We haven´t lost him!" Katooni flared up. "Calm down." Zatt commanded. Katooni looked aside and tried to control herself. Zatt turned to Ganodi. "I too believe that Petro isn´t lost. We must do everything in our power to rescue Petro and to get him back to the light side of the force. He would do the same thing for us." " **That´s true. Where are we going?** " Gungi wanted to know. "Ord Hallitron. It´s near to Glee Anselm." " _And what then?_ " Byph asked. "I don´t know. But we maybe will get to know something on Hallitron-7. It´s an imperial planet." "Maybe they will bring him there." Katooni murmured. Zatt nodded. "We should contact Ahsoka. Maybe she knows something." Zatt sighed. "Maybe." Katooni stood up. " **Where are you going?** " "I need some time, Gungi." She answered. "Ganodi, would you please take over?" She heard Zatt ask the Rodian before she was out of hearing range. She entered her room and lay down on her bed. Shortly after she felt Zatt coming. He knocked on her door. "Katooni? May I come in?" She sighed and opened the door with the force. Zatt came in and closed the door behind him. He sat down on a chair and she noticed that he studied her. She also noticed that he still wasn´t wearing a shirt. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked. "I said that I needed some time alone." Zatt chuckled. "You didn´t say that you needed some time alone. And if you didn´t want me to be here, you probably wouldn´t have opened the door." Katooni smiled. He was good. She sat up and looked into his face. He had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes were full of fondness. "Are you alright?" He asked. She knew that he knew the answer and that she was going to lie. "Yes, I am." Zatt nodded, stood up and sat down next to her. Katooni starred at his chest. When she noticed what she was doing she turned red. She forced herself to look into his eyes. They were full of affectionateness. "We will get Petro back." He promised. "You have my word." "I believe you, Zatt." She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his headtails. "You know we shouldn´t-" "Be quiet." Katooni interrupted him and kissed him. She heard him sigh and then he put her arms around her. Katooni´s hands spread his chest, when suddenly someone opened the door. "We just contacted Ahsoka. She said that we should do everything necessary to find Petro but wait for the rebels to help us." Ganodi said. "And you two shouldn´t do that. You saw what happened to Master Skywalker." "We are not him." Zatt murmured and stood up. "And you really should knock." He left the room without another word. Katooni followed him. _Thank you, Ganodi. Thank you very much,_ she thought sarcastically. But for now she had to focus on something else. They had to find Petro.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for not updating and that this chapter is a little shorter. I still hope that you will enjoy it!

Petro groaned. His head hurt and he felt groggily. What happened? He looked around. He seemed to be on a ship, a big one. He could feel it through the force. There were lot of people. And he was imprisoned. Two stormtroopers were standing inside the prison. "Where am I?" He cawed. The stormtroopers looked at each other and stayed silent. Petro narrowed his eyes. He could feel their fear. They were afraid… of him?! Why? What happened? The Jedi tried to remember. The last thing he could remember was his mission to Rydonni Prime. And then? Petro shook his head. Nothing. "What happened?" He asked the stormtroopers. They still didn´t answer. "Fine" Petro grumbled angrily. He stood up and noticed that he wasn´t tied. _Strange_ , he thought. The stormtroopers kept up their weapons. Petro gazed at them contemptuously. "You don´t need them." He told them using the Jedi mind trick. "We don´t need them." They repeated. "You will let me out and tell nobody about this." Petro continued. "We will let you out and tell nobody about this." They said and stepped aside. One opened the door. "Thank you." Petro lilted and went out. He couldn´t see or feel anybody. His hands felt for a weapon and found a lightsaber. A quick gaze showed him that it was the weapon of the Inquisitor he killed. Where was his lightsaber? _"We will have to get used to let our lightsabers on the Specula."_ That was Zatt. But when did he say that? Petro didn´t remember. " _You are NOT weak, Petro. I know it and you know it, too. We were on Ilum because we were the best Younglings. You are everything but weak_." Katooni… He spoke with her. About what? He had this terrible feeling that he hurt her. It really was frustrating. Why couldn´t he remember what happened after Rydonni Prime? Petro scampered around and tried to find something that could tell him where he was. And something told him that he wouldn´t like the answer. "And if he doesn´t-" "He will." Petro´s blood ran cold. That was Vader´s voice. "Of course." The Jedi hissed. He remembered that voice. The pau´an Inquisitor. He heard Vader breathing. How could someone possibly become that? How was that possible? "Having a nice day, Jedi?" Petro flinched and looked up. "Actually not, Inquisitor." He answered. "But your death would make it nice." The Pau´an laughed and activated his lightsaber. "Ready to die, Jedi?"

"Nothing!" Katooni yelled frustrated. The others looked at her. They all were low-spirited, but no one had shown it. " **What´s the matter?** " Gungi asked. "The Star Destroyer on which they took Petro is called _Punisher_. But I can´t find it." " _The_ Punisher _? Funny name."_ Zatt glared at him. "Really, Byph?" "Okay, guys, put that aside and try to relax. All of you." Ganodi interrupted and prevented them to start arguing. "We have to focus and stay calm. Be objective. We won´t help Petro if we argue. At least we know now the name of that Star Destroyer. It shouldn´t be this hard to find it." Her smile faded away as she saw at Zatt´s datapad. "What…?" "The list of every known Star Destroyer." Zatt answered. "There are only five names." Ganodi said. "Yes, and I told you that this list only contains every name of every _known_ Star Destroyer." Zatt replied. "Known by whom?" Katooni asked. "By the inhabitants of the galaxy. I know that there are lots of more Star Destroyers." Zatt answered. Gungi took the datapad. " **The** ** _Accuser_** **, the** ** _Avenger_** **, the** ** _Chimaera_** **, the** ** _Emperor´s Will_** **, and the** ** _Stalker_** **.** " "The _Stalker_?" " _Funny name._ " Byph murmured. "Well, that´s very interesting, but that doesn´t help." Katooni said. "And I believe that there are more known Star Destroyers. Zatt, is there no other way to locate the _Punisher_?" Zatt shrugged. "Maybe. But I can´t promise anything." The Nautolan stood up, took the datapad and went away. Before he left the Living Suite, he turned around and said, "I will tell you when I find something interesting."

Petro laughed. "Actually not. I´d prefer to live, Inquisitor. And you´re no match for me, _Inquisitor_." Petro parried and jumped to the left. Then he attacked. He enjoyed fighting against the Inquisitor. The two red lightsabers offered a great and deadly spectacle. "Use your anger to destroy the Inquisitor!" Darth Vader suddenly said. Petro froze and then shook his head. "No, I won´t." He parried again and draw back. "You should if you want to kill at least one of us." "I´d rather to kill both of you. But if I only can get one of you, I would prefer to destroy you, Vader!" He Force pushed the Inquisitor away from him and attacked Vader. The Sith Lord ignited his lightsaber and parried. "Let loose your anger and destroy me!" "Tempting, but no, thank you." "The anger is your only way. The dark side is the only way to get powerful enough to kill anyone of us." "No, it´s not!" Petro replied fiercely. "Good." Vader said. "What?" Petro asked perplexed. "Use your anger!" He repulsed Petro and pointed at the Inquisitor. "Kill him! Use the dark side! Take his place and bring justice to the galaxy." The Pau´an attacked Petro and the Jedi had to concentrate to hold his defence. This was weird. The Inquisitor shouldn´t be this powerful. So why couldn't he foresee what he would do next? "Vader" He hissed and used his frustration to fight the Inquisitor. The longer he did this the clearer he could see through the Force. Petro shook his head and pushed the Inquisitor away from him. He cleared his mind and fought the dark side inside him. Oh, he hated this! The Inquisitor attacked him again and Petro had to focus again. And where were his friends? Hopefully they would come and rescue him. "If you won´t kill me, I will kill you. One of us will be dead in the end of this duel." The Inquisitor said and laughed. Petro pressed his lips together. He narrowed his eyes – and then let go his anger. He didn´t think anymore and just fought. Suddenly his lightsaber scratched the ship. AN alarm was ringing. Petro got distracted. What was he doing? The Pau´an used his confusion and stroke against the Jedi. Petro flinched and little scream escaped his lips. He felt pain in his right shoulder and blood running down his arm. "Not fair!" He complained. At least the pain helped him to think clear again. He deactivated his lightsaber. "No, never. I will not turn to the dark side. Not now nor never." He threw the lightsaber at Vader´s feet. "And red´s not my colour." "Then die, Jedi." The Inquisitor yelled. Petro´s answer was a smile. "You think so?" He asked. He reached out through the force and Force pushed the Inquisitor away. Darth Vader was too strong. The Sith attacked Petro, but the Jedi stepped aside and ran away. He had to find a way to get off this ship.

"You asked us to come?" Katooni asked. Zatt nodded. He was sitting on his bed and starring at his datapad. The other four Jedi were standing in his room. " _It´s very tight!_ " Byph complained. "Yeah" Zatt murmured abstractedly. "The _Punisher_ is orbiting the planet Garel. We are in the on Ord Hallitron. That means it will take some time until we get to the Outer Rim." "That´s something we don´t have." Ganodi said. "I know." Zatt murmured. " **It´s worth a shot.** " Gungi roared. "Yes, it is." Katooni agreed. "Good. I will set course for Garel." Zatt stood up. "Uhm, may I leave my chamber, please?"

Petro breathed heavily. His wound hurt, his blood fell to the ground and his vision became blurred. He needed a place where he could meditate so he could heal. The only problem was that the moment he´d use the force, Vader would be able to track him. And he couldn´t disallow that. He looked around. If he was right, he was above a hangar. He hoped that there was at least one Imperial Shuttle. Petro blinked and looked around. There was no Stormtrooper. Petro creeped to the elevators. He was lucky. No one around. The Jedi narrowed his eyes. It was a little bit suspicious. He stepped out of the elevator. He would try it elsewhere. He stayed hidden and used the mind tricks on the Stormtroopers but apart from that, he kept his presence in the force as low as possible. Finally he found another hangar. _Perfect_ , he thought as he saw an Imperial Shuttle. Petro took a deep breath. This was now or never. He force sprinted to the shuttle. _No one saw me,_ he calmed himself down, _no one saw me_. He closed the ramp and moved to the cockpit. When he entered, he noticed that there were five Stormtroopers. "Oh by the force!" He quickly knocked them out and started the engine. "You thought you could escape?" Petro winced and turned around. "Oh come on." It was the Inquisitor. "Couldn´t Vader send someone more powerful?" Petro force pushed him away and flew out of the hangar. He used the last coordinates and made the jump into Hyperspace. "You think you´re smart, don´t you?" The Inquisitor asked. "To be honest: yes." Petro smiled. "But, I haven´t checked out the coordinates. It could be possible that we collide into a planet or a star or whatever. That would mean that I am not smart." "Everything is funny for you, Jedi, isn´t it?" "No, not everything. You´re in between freedom and me. And I still haven´t my memories. That´s not funny." The Inquisitor ignited his lightsaber and laughed. "It is." He said and attacked. Petro sprung over the Inquisitors head and ran away. The shuttle wasn´t big. What should he do? Some escape pods caught his attention. Petro felt the Inquisitor coming nearer. He glanced at the escape pods. "It won´t kill me." He murmured and entered it. He released the escape pod. He didn´t know where he was going, so he decided to heal himself through meditation.


	14. Chapter 14

I am sorry that it took me so long to upload! I hope that you enjoy the chapter anyway.

"Guys, whatever you´re doing, stop doing it, we have just arrived." Zatt said and the others assembled in the Living Suit. Except for Ganodi, who went to the Nautolan. She gasped as she saw the Star Destroyer. "Quite a nice view, isn´t it?" Zatt asked quietly. "Define 'nice view'." Ganodi snorted but continued to speak, without giving Zatt a chance to answer. "Alright. And what are we going to do now?" "Maybe we should try to find Petro´s Force signature inside that ship." Zatt suggested. The Rodian shook her head. "And get the attention of every Force sensitive being on that ship?" "Okay, I get it." "Look! A ship just took off!" Zatt starred to where Ganodi pointed and reached out through the Force. He barely felt Petro´s presence. "That´s him!" He said and followed that ship. "They´re going into Hyperspace." Ganodi stated and overviewed the lights and controls. "Have you-" Zatt began, but he abruptly stopped as the Imperial Shuttle jump into Hyperspace. "Did you get their Coordinates?" He asked Ganodi. She shook her head. "No." "Oh come on!" Zatt mumbled. "Now we have to find him _again_!" Ganodi glanced at him. "I will take over. We will make a break on Garel and see further tomorrow." Zatt sighed. "Sounds good." He said and left the Cockpit. Ganodi smiled sadly. They were all exhausted and needed some rest. She just hoped that Zatt and Katooni wouldn´t do something stupid. She knew that it actually didn´t concern her, but Jedi weren´t allowed having these kinds of feelings. They had to stay above such emotions. However, she had some doubts. She knew that some Jedi had been attached to each other and the Jedi of old have even been married and had children. But they weren´t the Jedi of old. They were just _them_. And they didn´t have a place to return. They had just themselves. And Ganodi didn´t want to lose one of them. Even though she knew that somebody would leave them soon. She just didn´t know who and why. The Rodian blinked and focused. _First things first_ , she told herself. And now she had to fly a ship.

 _"_ _He will wake up soon." A strange voice said. It sounded electronic. "Are you sure that he will heal?" A female voice asked scarily. "Yes, I am. I will call you when he wakes up." "Thank you, 2-1B." Someone walked away. Petro wanted to say something, but he couldn´t. Everything turned black._ Something clanked and Petro woke up. "What-" "Welcome back, Sir." Petro blinked and tried to stay conscious. This voice… "2-1B?" He asked. "Yes, Sir. Allow me to call the Miss." "Do… do whatever you want." Petro murmured feebly and closed his eyes. He felt tired and his shoulder hurt. He remembered the fight with the Inquisitor and his escape. Petro quickly searched the Force, only to find out that the Pau´an still was alive. "What a pity." He mumbled. "I don´t think so. You look quite good compared to how we found you." The female voice said. Petro frowned, his eyes still closed. He knew that voice. He would never forget it. "S-Serena?" He asked and opened his eyes. He saw her long blond hair and these amazing green eyes. She smiled at him and took his hand. "Good to see you, Zandou." Petro forced himself to smile back. "What… what happened?" "Tahlula said that she got a mission. An escape pod fell down on Lothal and we had to check it out. That´s how we found you. We were quite a mess." Petro laughed but immediately regretted it. "Quite a way for you from the Core to the Outer Rim." "Yes, it was. But I think it was worth it." Petro locked his eyes to hers and smiled. "It´s good to see you. I missed you." "Ohhh, is the big boy getting soft?" She asked. "I´m wounded and tired. In my condition I could say many things. What happened to me?" "You´ve lost extremely much blood. You were lucky that we found you." "Nice. Thank you." "You´re welcome." Another voice said. "Hello, Tahlula. Joining the… reunion?" Petro asked. Tahlula snorted. "Very funny, Zandou. How are you feeling?" "Ripped apart. Why?" "I wonder what happened to you." Petro groaned. "Darth Vader. And this dammed Pau´an Inquisitor." "Zandou! I´ve never heard you such words." Serena said with surprise. Petro smiled weak. "Told ya. I´m in a bad condition." Tahlula and Serena exchanged a gaze. "Yes, you are." They said unison. Petro closed his eyes. "Knew you… you would a-agree…" He murmured before falling into sleep.

Two whole days passed without finding a little hint where to look for Petro. He was missing now for three days. "We can´t track him." Ganodi mumbled. " **That´s true.** " Gungi agreed. "But there has to be a way to find him!" Katooni shouted. They were all in a hotel room on Garel. Byph shrugged his shoulders. Zatt narrowed his eyes. "There may be a way, but I can´t promise anything." He spoke hesitantly. "We could try to track the second Force signature I felt. I think I remember it. It was the Pau´an Petro fought back on Rydonni Prime. Do you remember, Gungi?" " **Yes, I do. And I think that it might work.** " Zatt smiled with relieve and he and the Wookiee closed their eyes and concentrated. And then everything went wrong. The four Jedi heard a loud noise coming from outside the room. "Tandroshans!" Ganodi screamed, her eyes wide. "Why are they here?" Katooni asked. "They´re hunting us since Aduba." Zatt looked at the others. "They saw us fighting and thought that we would be a good trophy. Go, I will buy you some time." "Zatt-" The Nautolan held up his hand. "Do as I say." He ignited his lightsaber, a grim smile on his face. "Go!" The four other Jedi hesitated, but with a look at Zatt they obeyed. They jumped out of the window. Zatt took a deep breath and the door was opened with force. Zatt shielded himself and deflected some blaster shots. He could clearly see the attackers. Then he jumped out of the window, deactivated his lightsaber and ran for his life.

Zatt looked around. His brown eyes were restless. No, this was a dead-end. By the force! Suddenly he saw some earth. Perfect. He grabbed his lightsaber and hid it under the grass. Then he shielded the earth with the force. Hopefully Katooni or one of the others would find it. Through the force he felt that they were coming nearer. But even without his lightsaber he was very powerful. Master Yoda trained him in the ways of Teräs Käsi back on Dagobah. "Your relatives good in the ways of Teräs Käsi were. Good you will be, too. Doubts I have not. He remembered his Master´s voice. Zatt pulled out his blasters and waited. He forced himself to calm down. He could do this. He heard them. And before they even realized it, he already shot two of them. Three. Five… seven. Eight. Ten – They were gone. But Zatt knew that there would follow others. He held up his blasters only to find himself surrounded by five Trandoshan. "Lower your weapons, Nautolan!" One of them yelled. Zatt hesitated and obeyed. He had no choice. "Will you bring to Wasskah now?" He asked. One of them laughed. "No. The Emperor stole our moon, but we found another way to get amused. Take him!" Maybe he should fight. But then he remembered what happened. No, he had to do this. This was the only way to find the others. "Get down of this nasty planet. We will meet up later." He remembered Ganodi´s voice. They would hopefully find his lightsaber before they would leave. And they needed to know, where Vader took Petro. "The darkness is already inside him. He will easily be turned to the dark side of the force." He hoped that they wouldn´t be too late. That was the last thing he remembered. Everything went black.

Petro woke up. This time he knew where he was. But it wasn´t important. He just recalled the dream he had to make sure he wasn´t wrong. He wasn´t. The Jedi looked around. No one else was in this room. Quickly he checked himself out. Nothing hurt and he felt good. He jumped out of his bed and put on some clothes. He had to get to a star ship and find his friends. If he was right, they were in great danger. "Going somewhere?" Petro flinched and turned around. A soft smile appeared on his lips. "Serena." He said. "You surprised me." The woman smiled, too. "That´s a surprise." She answered. Then she got stern. "Now tell me, where were you about to go?" Petro hesitated shortly, but then he answered. "I have to find my friend. I fear that they are in danger." "Why?" Serena asked. "I had a dream-" He stopped himself. "A dream?" Serena repeated skeptically. Petro sighed. "A long story, Serena. But I assure you, they are in danger." "How do you know? Dreams are just dreams; they are meaningless." Petro sighed again. "Not mine, Serena." Petro felt Tahlula approaching. He made a decision and straightened up. "Tahlula´s coming. I will tell both of you, what´s up. And I hope you will appreciate what I will tell you and not be angry with me because I haven´t told you before." "Petro, what are you speaking about?" Serena asked confused, but Petro remained silent. "Ah, here you are." Tahlula said the moment she saw them. She noticed the tension between the other humans. "Do you want me to leave? Bec-" "No" Petro interrupted her and took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something." He glanced at them and closed his eyes. "Serena, back on Rydonni you wondered why I could stay this calm. You said that an Inquisitor would act differently." Petro opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "You are right. I am not an Inquisitor." "Yes, we know-" Serena started, but Petro held up one hand. "Listen to me. You said, too, that I am not what I pretend to be. And that I wasn´t ordinary. That I was not nothing. You are right. I am personally chased by the Empire. The wounds I got, it was Vader´s doing. Oh, his _and_ of an Inquisitor." "No one survives Vader." Tahlula said forcefully. "Yeah" Petro mumbled. "I actually fought him twice." Both women looked bewildered. Petro sighed. "My friends and I…" He glanced at them. "I hope you appreciate want I am about to say…" Petro turned to a window and looked out. He hasn´t noticed that they were on a planet. "My friends and I, we are Jedi Knights."

Zatt felt dizzy. He opened his eyes and shook his head. Where was he? "Good you´re awake." Someone said. "Hoped you´d wake up. More fun with you alive." The Nautolan frowned and studied his environment. There was a Trandoshan next to him and they seemed to be in a small room. "Get prepared." The reptile said. "You will fight." "I… _By the Force!_ " One wall was removed and Zatt saw an arena. Many different species were there, cheering and wanting to see more. The Trandoshan pushed Zatt forward and the wall behind him got down. A red Twi´lek with black tattoos stepped in. He was armored with two long sabers. A smile appeared on the Twi´leks face and he saluted the crowd which burst into shouting and cheering. Zatt shivered. He knew what was about to happen. They had to fight. And Zatt had nothing. _Really?_ A small voice asked. No, Zatt was not helpless. He had the Force and his abilities in Teräs Käsi. When the Twi´lek attacked, Zatt was already elsewhere. The Nautolan let the Force guide his way and movements. He was totally one with it. And before he could say knife, he had already disarmed the Twi´lek. Zatt gazed upon the sabers and lowered his weapons. He wouldn´t kill his adversary. Never. He looked around. "I won´t kill him!" He shouted and the audience fell silent. "I will not kill him." Zatt repeated again. "Oh you will." Someone said. Zatt turned around and saw a Trandoshan. "You will kill the Twi´lek." "No, I won´t. It is against the codex." Zatt lifted his chin. "Which codex?" Someone yelled. Zatt held the Trandoshan´s gaze. "He knows." He answered. "Kill him!" The reptile hissed. Zatt felt a warning through the Force and quickly stabbed behind him. The Twi´lek gasped and Zatt turned around. One saber stuck in his chest. With another quick strike he was dead. The crowd started to cheer again, but Zatt felt awful. He hasn´t wished to kill his adversary. But if he hadn´t, he would be the one lying dead on the ground. He glanced at the Trandoshan. The reptile smiled coolly and self-satisfied. Another person entered the arena. And Zatt had no choice but to fight and kill. Otherwise he would die.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, it´s me again:-)

"You´re WHAT?" Petro flinched. Both Serena and Tahlula were glaring at him. Petro could feel their emotions through the Force. And what he could feel was bad. Anger, disbelieve, frustration and disappointment. The latter was worst of all. "Why haven´t you told us?" Serena asked. "Because he didn´t trust us." Tahlula answered coolly for Petro. "Or he just lied." "No to both." Petro murmured. "I _do_ trust you and _did not_ lie." He sighed. "But My fellow Jedi do not want that our secret is reviled and I do understand it. If somebody knows about us and tells the Empire it would be catastrophically. But know that the Empire knows who I am I do not think that it matters." "So only because the Empires knows who you are we are worthy to know your secret?" Tahlula asked. "You´re taking the words out of my mouth!" Petro hissed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he calmed down, he said: "I am sorry. I should be more in control of my emotions. But Vader pushed me." Petro opened his eyes and turned around to meet their gazes. "You have to understand that being a Jedi in these times means to be chased by the Empire. We aren´t doing this rebellious stuff for long; we just left our Master. And yet we already draw the Empire´s attention to us." Petro shook his head. Vader is chasing us since Aduba. We were there just a few days before I came to Rydonni to play Inquisitor. It was a hard time I had there. I got close to the dark side of the Forces and afterwards Vader nearly turned me to the dark side. I almost killed one of my friends. That is why I haven´t told you what I am. You would be in danger." Serena shook her head. "How are we supposed to trust you? You lied to us this whole time!" "Or now." Tahlula said gloomily. Petro sighed and outstretched his hand. He reached out for the Force and suddenly Tahlula was floating through the air. "What the heck?" The woman screamed. The Jedi put her back on the ground. "Do you believe me know?" He asked softly. Suddenly he winced. He fell to his knees. "Zandou?" Tahlula asked. Petro noticed that Serena had known his real name, but he put that aside for later. "Zatt" He murmured. He could feel the Nautolan´s pain. "What is happening?"

They´re mood was about to freeze. Yes, they already had had bad times in their short career as rebels, but know they were really down. Petro was gone, maybe dead, maybe alive and tortured, maybe an Inquisitor or Sith Lord. And Zatt was gone, too. He was maybe dead, too. And they, the rest, had just the _Specula_ and the Force. Was that enough? Enough to rescue their friends? No, Petro and Zatt were more than friends. They were family. "What are we going to do?" Katooni asked. Her eyes were red from crying. She was holding Zatt´s lightsaber which they found some days ago. Ganodi took a deep breath. "I – I don´t know." Gungi and Byph exchanged a look. They had to take over. The girls needed them. **"Let´s try to find Zatt.** " Gungi barked. " **We can concentrate on Petro later.** " "But Petro is in grave danger!" Katooni yelled. " _As is Zatt._ " Byph replied. " **And I have the feeling that Petro´s fate isn´t in our hands. We are needed elsewhere. Let´s find Zatt.** " Ganodi breathed deeply. "Fine. Where will we look first?" " _They´re Trandoshans, aren´t they? Let´s ask Ahsoka. Maybe she knows something._ " "Well then," Katooni said, hope in her voice. "let´s not waste time!"

" _Are you sure?_ " "Yes, we are." Ganodi answered. Ahsoka shook her head. " _Trandoshans_." The Togruta shook her head. She gazed at them thoughtfully. " _There might be a place where you could look for your friend, but I can´t promise._ " "That doesn´t matter. Just tell us!" Ahsoka nodded. " _The Lothal System. There´s a planet called Lothal. Last year I´ve heard of an underground organization looking for volunteers. You might get lucky_." Katooni smiled. "Thank you, Fulcrum." The Togruta smiled. " _You´re welcome_." The hologram disappeared and the four Jedi changed a gaze. "Let´s go for Lothal!" Ganodi started the ship and flew them to the other planet. " **And what´s our plan?** " Gungi asked as they left the _Specula_. Katooni shrugged. "Maybe we try our luck in a bar or Cantina? That´s never wrong." "Yeah, we could, but I think that we might waste our time." Ganodi murmured. " _What is it?_ " Byph asked. "I-I don´t know. Just a feeling…" the Rodian went north. Katooni exchanged a look with the others. Gungi shrugged his shoulders and they followed their friend. Ganodi led them to an old building that seemed to be abandoned for at least a millennia. "We could try our luck in there." She murmured. "Fine." Katooni said. "I will enter this… _building_ – if you can call this that – and return in five minutes. If I don´t-" " **We will come after you**." Gungi interrupted her. She frowned. "I actually wanted to say that you should leave. But if you want to come after me, then feel free to follow me." Ganodi smiled. "Agreed. May the Force be with you, sister." Katooni smiled. "See you soon." And with these words she entered the building.

"How can you know that they´re on Lothal?" Tahula asked. "I can feel their presences." Petro answered. A couple of days had passed in wich he had been looking for his friends. "They are there. They _have_ to be." The Jedi looked exhausted. He had dark rings under his eyes and you could see the pain in his eyes if you looked hard enough. Serene took his and squeezed it softly. "It´s alright, Petro. We´re with you." Petro smiled at her. "Thank you." His eyes looked at the planet before them. They had jumped into Hyperspace yesterday and it had taken them a whole day to reach the Outer Rim. He could feel where his friends were. Especially Zatt and Katooni. Petro landed the ship and they disembarked. Lothal seemed to be a nice planet. He just wanted to say that to his friends, but a shot interrupted him. The three of them scanned their environment and saw a human and a Twi´lek running from some Stormtroopers. They were carrying some boxes. "Stop right there!" A Stormtrooper yelled, but they kept running. Petro, Tahlula and Serena exchanged a look. There was nothing to discuss and they pulled out their blasters (Tahlula gave Petro one at the base, and the Jedi was glad for that). "I will take care of them! Help the others!" Petro yelled. "But-" Serena wanted to say. "No buts! I can take care of myself, too." Tahlula smiled. "That´s true. Now come, Rena, let´s help the other two." Petro shot the Stormtroopers, but they were many. He glanced around, but no one was there. The Jedi pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. "Let´s play a game, Troopers." He said and smiled. The imperial solders hesitated briefly, but regained emotions over their bodies quickly. Petro cut his way through the Troopers and killed them all. Maybe it was because of the darkness inside of him, but he didn´t feel guilty for taking their lives. He deactivated his lightsaber and turned around. There was no sign of the others. Petro sighed and went north. He found Tahlula, Serena and the two strangers three blocks away from where he fought the Stormtroopers. "There you are." He said. "Petro!" Serena screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck." Petro chuckled and embraced her. "Hey." He looked into her eyes and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Petro sighed. He had missed this. He now knew how Zatt and Katooni felt. Someone cleared his throat. "I don´t want to interrupt, but maybe we should introduce each other." Petro and Serena broke apart and the Jedi examined the man. He had brown hair, blue-green eyes and was dressed in green-brown. The Twi´lek was female and had a green skin. Her lekku had dark green circles and she had blue eyes. "Yeah, maybe." Petro said. He felt strange. "Well, I´m Petro. This is Serena and that´s Tahlula." He introduced them. The Twi´lek smiled. "I´m Hera and this is Kanan. Thank you for helping us." Petro waved with one hand. "You´re welcome. But maybe you can help us in return. We are looking for a group of people. A Tholothian, a Nautolan, a Rodian, a Wookiee and an Ithorian. Have you seen them?" "We saw them, but there was no Nautolan. They went through this town yesterday. Come with us to the _Ghost_ and we will help you." Kanan said. Petro nodded. And followed them. The _Ghost_ was a beautiful ship and Petro liked it immediately. "So, who are you guys?" He asked the two. "Not everyone dares to steal from the Empire." They changed a look and Petro felt that strange feeling again. It came from the human. "Let´s just say that we don´t like the Empire." Kanan replied after a while. Tahlula laughed without humor. "Who does?" Petro coughed. "There are some people in this Galaxy who happily support the Emperor." "But you not?" Kanan asked. Petro shook his head. "It would be my death if the Empire knew me." He remembered that the Empire actually _knew_ who he was. "Erm, where I am. I think they hate me. No, I _know_ they hate me." He shrugged. Kanan smiled. "Yeah, me too." Hera laughed. "Go and rent a room. Now, if you´re done with this, could we go for the people you´re looking for?" Petro smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Zatt pressed his lips together. He hated it. Taking lives wasn´t a Jedi thing. But in order to not get killed… He hadn´t much choice. At least he improved his Teräs Käsi abilities. Every fight he got better. And he hated himself for that. But Zatt knew, too, that he couldn´t allow pitying himself. He prayed to the Force that his friends might find him. And his lightsaber. Zatt breathed deeply and cowered in a corner of his prison. He knew that he soon had to fight again. But he was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of not having slept for quite a while and tired of being afraid. Zatt closed his eyes for a meditation, but he wasn´t sure if he was in the right condition for that. But he tried.

He was woken when someone yelled at him. Zatt opened his eyes and saw an angry Trandoshan. "Get up, warrior. It´ssss your turn." Zatt sighed and rose. He felt rested. It seemed that his meditation helped. The Nautolan followed the Trandoshan. He knew that he couldn´t escape. He already tried and had been punished for that. His back still hurt. "…and he will fight against our Teräs Käsi Master and Force User!" Zatt blinked when he entered the arena. The lights were too bright, but he didn´t need his eyes to fight. So he just closed them and let the Force guide him. He nearly won when he felt a familiar presence through the Force. Zatt ripped his eyes open and stumbled. His adversary, a human, stroke with his mace. Zatt sidestepped and was just struck at his arm. He looked around wildly and saw her. Katooni. The Tholothian was sitting on the last line in the audience. Zatt saw that her eyes were filled with fear. "Kat" He aspirated. He ducked and was missed by the mace. The next strike he caught with his left arm and broke the chain of the weapon. "Kill him!" The Leader hissed. Zatt shook his head. "No" "Do asss I sssay!" Zatt glanced at Katooni and she understood. "I am afraid that you will release my friend or I have to kill you." She said and stood up. Everyone turned to her. The Leader frowned. "Who are you?" Katooni activated her lightsaber. Its humming was music in Zatt´s ears. "I am Jedi Knight Lany and you will do as I say!" The Trandoshan just laughed. "Kill her." He said and the audience pulled out their weapons. Katooni ignited a second lightsaber. It was the one with the crimson blade of the Inquisitor. Zatt admired her elegance but was quickly reminded that he was in a cage with a human. "Don´t fight me." Zatt begged. "I do not wish to harm you." The human sneered and attacked him. He wouldn´t stop until one of them was dead, Zatt knew that now. So he quickly killed him and was disgusted of himself. There should be another solution. A scream reminded him of his situation. "Ka—Lany!" He yelled. The Tholothian had been hurt on her left arm. Zatt saw his lightsaber attached to her belt and reached out for it through the Force. Within a second he was free. Finally. With a characteristic smile he activated his lightsaber and cleaved his way through the crowd. His green blade shone and Zatt enjoyed the weight of his weapon in his hand. Suddenly he heard someone coming and his smile disappeared. Reinforcements. Katooni and he would be overthrown within some seconds. "For freedom!" Someone yelled and Zatt recognized Petro. The Nautolan blinked. There they were: Petro, Ganodi, Byph and Gungi. Even Serena and Tahlula appeared, and with them two strangers. The male froze when he saw the lightsabers but quickly caught himself. Zatt felt his strong presence through the Force and his training. That had to be a former Padawan. Zatt fought with knew gained force and confidence. In the end they won and the Nautolan found himself next to Petro. "You´re back and not on the Empire´s side." He said and smiled widely. Petro laughed. "I wouldn´t betray you." He hugged the Nautolan. After he pulled away he said: "I am sorry that I chocked you." Zatt waved with his left hand. "Forgotten and forgiven, Petro." Zatt glanced at the two strangers, the man and the Twi´lek. He deactivated his lightsaber and turned to Katooni. "Are you alright?" He asked worried. "I´m alright, Zatt." She murmured. The Nautolan smiled uneasily and looked at the male stranger. "You seem familiar with lightsabers and the Jedi." He said. Zatt noticed that Petro concentrated his attention at the two. "Maybe that´s what I sensed." Petro said. Ganodi, who was checking out Katooni, narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" The human sighed. "As you are Jedi, I think I trust you. I am Kanan Jarrus, a former Padawan learner." " **How did you survive Order 66?** " Gungi asked. Petro translated. Kanan shrugged. "That´s a long story." He just said. Zatt nodded. "Let´s get out of here." He stepped forward and stumbled. " _You´re exhausted_." Byph commented. Petro sighed and grabbed the Nautolan. "I´ll carry you." And with these words they headed to the _Specula_.


End file.
